Metropolitan Police Love Story 0
by Daria
Summary: [COMPLETO]El comienzo de la historia de amor de la policía metropolitana. ¿Cómo se conocieron los dos inspectores? ¿Cómo se enamoró Takagi de la polícia más famosa de todo el cuartel? Dejen reviews!
1. Un nuevo policía

**Metropolitan Police Love Story 0**

(o Historia de amor de la policía metropolitana 0)

Notas de la autora: Antes de que empecéis a leer supongo que ya sabréis de qué se trata. Pues sí, este fanfic está dedicado al comienzo de la serie de capítulos de Detective Conan dedicados a los policías, especialmente a Takagi y Sato. En este fanfic, escribiré mi punto de vista sobre el comienzo de esta bonita historia de amor que en Japón ya va por la 5. Espero que lo disfrutéis como yo ya que es mi pareja favorita de toda la serie, principalmente desde que vi el capítulo 304. ¡¡¡Os lo recomiendo plenamente si todavía no lo habéis visto!!!

1er cap. – Un nuevo policía

Eran las doce y media de la mañana. Acababa de comenzar el descanso de los policías del departamento de investigación y del de tráfico. Era un día lluvioso. Dos chicas miraban por la ventana quejándose del tiempo, puesto que pensaban ir a un karaoke más tarde.

- La verdad es que me apetecía mucho ir al karaoke...el otro día me quedé con las ganas de cantar la de "Anata ga iru kara"...vaya... – comentaba la chica de pelo corto mirando con aburrimiento la lluvia.

- Bueno, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? No podemos cambiarlo... – dijo la otra, más conformista, del departamento de tráfico.

En aquel momento apareció un policía del departamento de investigación por la puerta. Después de meter unos yenes en la máquina de refrescos se agachó y cogió la coca-cola que había comprado. Entonces se acercó a las dos chicas.

- Así que estabas aquí, Sato-san – dijo finalmente el detective mirando a la chica del pelo corto.

Ésta, al oír su nombre, se giró para mirar al propietario de aquella voz.

- Shiratori-kun. ¿Me buscabas por alguna razón?

- Bueno...sólo era para invitarte a un restaurante...

- Gracias por la invitación pero no puedo aceptarla. No me gustan mucho los restaurantes...

- Ah...vaya...

Después de la negativa de la chica, Shiratori se fue de la sala. Entonces se quedaron de nuevo las dos chicas solas.

- Miwako, siempre rechazas a todos y mira que tienes muchísimos pretendientes – dijo la otra chica a modo de reproche.

- Venga ya, no exageres. Tampoco soy tan popular.

- No sabes cuánto lo eres...- murmuró la chica.

- ¿Decías algo, Yumi?

- No, nada.

En este momento llegó el inspector Megure.

- Sato-san, Yumi-san. Venid conmigo a la sala de reunión. Hay un nuevo miembro en el cuartel – dijo en tono solemne el inspector.

- Ah, ¿sí? ¿En qué departamento ha ingresado? – preguntó Yumi aparentemente interesada.

- En el de investigación.

- Entonces trabajará contigo, Miwako. Le tendrás que dar clases – dijo en tono de guasa Yumi a su amiga.

- No soy profesora. Soy policía.

- Pero Sato-san, tendrás que ayudarle un poco porque es nuevo.

- Vale, vale.

- Bueno, vamos a la sala de reunión. Vamos a llegar tarde si no nos damos prisa. – dijo el inspector.

Los tres policías se dirigieron a la sala de reunión. Cuando llegaron, ya había un gran número de policías esperando la llegada del inspector, para que diera la bienvenida al nuevo miembro, como era habitual. El inspector Megure se colocó en un sitio a la vista de todos mientras que Sato y Yumi se pusieron junto a los demás policías.

- ¡Buenos días a todos! Como muchos sabréis ya, es habitual en este cuartel dar la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros. Hoy ha llegado un nuevo miembro.

- Puedes pasar – dijo el inspector Megure dirigiéndose a un rincón donde había un hombre.

Dicho hombre se acercó al corrillo de policías y se puso junto al inspector. Era un hombre joven, de unos 25 años. Parecía nervioso al mirar a tanta gente a su alrededor.

- Os presento a Takagi Wataru. Nuevo miembro de la sección de investigación. Sato-san, durante estos días le ayudarás.

- Sí, señor – contestó la chica acercándose al inspector.

El recién nuevo miembro miró a la chica. Le sorprendió la presencia de una mujer en la sección de investigación: no era lo habitual.

- Bueno, todos los demás podéis ir a trabajar de nuevo. Se acabó el tiempo de descanso. – dijo el inspector a todos los que había en la sala.

Entonces, la sala comenzó a vaciarse, hasta quedar sólo el inspector, Sato y Takagi.

- Ahora, Sato-san, muéstrale la sección de investigación, el lugar donde trabajará y también el método de trabajo.

- Sí, señor.

Sato comenzó a andar hacia el departamento de investigación seguida del nuevo. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Shiratori.

- ¡Bienvenido, nuevo! Éste será el lugar donde trabajarás. – saludó Shiratori al ver a Takagi.

- Ah, vale.

- Shiratori-kun, si no te importa, sigue con tu trabajo. El mío es guiar a Takagi-kun.

- Sí, sí, de acuerdo.

_"Sí que lo tiene dominado...una mujer que domina..."_ pensaba Takagi mientras miraba a aquella mujer.

- Bueno, a lo que iba. Éste es el departamento de investigación, donde trabajarás con otros policías de la misma sección. Te voy a presentar a los compañeros que tendrás. – dijo Sato.

La mujer se fue acercando uno por uno y fue diciendo sus nombres.

- Éste es Shiratori-kun, aquel de ahí se llama Chiba-kun, el de allá Mamo-kun y yo soy Sato-san. Estos son los miembros de la sección. Y ésta es tu mesa.

- OK, gracias, Sato-san.

- Bueno, ya ha llegado la hora en que acabo mi trabajo. Nos vemos mañana. ¡Adiós!

- Hasta mañana.

Cuando la mujer se fue, Shiratori se acercó a Takagi.

- ¿Qué tal novato? ¿Sabes qué? Hoy muchos policías hubieran dado lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar – dijo Shiiratori al oído de Takagi.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Takagi sorprendido, sin saber a qué se refería su compañero.

- Evidentemente, por estar al lado de Sato-san. Es la más popular de todo el cuartel. Todos los policías van detrás de ella. Y no me extraña. Es una mujer fantástica. – dijo en tono soñador Shiratori.

- Ya tendrás tiempo de verlo por ti mismo – añadió Mamo-kun.

- Bueno, ¿qué tal si dejáis de molestar al nuevo y os ponéis a trabajar? – dijo en tono de reproche Chiba, aparentemente el más responsable. – Tenemos que investigar el caso del otro día, aquel de la fiesta.

- ¿De la fiesta? – repitió Takagi, queriendo saber de qué iba aquel caso.

- Sí. Resulta que hubo una fiesta en una empresa muy famosa de coches. Se celebraba el décimo aniversario de la corporación. A la fiesta acudieron personas de nombre conocido, de otras empresas y compañeros de trabajo del director de la empresa. Cuando se estaba celebrando el sorteo de uno de los coches, éste estalló. Murieron 10 personas y 20 resultaron heridas. Seguimos investigando quién pudo poner la bomba en el coche. Hemos interrogado ya a 10 de los heridos pero no hemos conseguido avanzar mucho en la investigación. Lo único que hemos podido sacar en claro fue que el coche fue fabricado en aquella empresa y que, antes de venderlos, siempre se examinan. Suponemos que fue uno de los invitados quien puso la bomba. Pero no pudo ponerla cualquiera...La chica que hacía el sorteo murió, por lo tanto, no tenemos su testimonio. Creo que sólo falta tener el testimonio del director y de sus empleados. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, Takagi-kun, este será tu primer caso a investigar. – explicó Chiba.

- Ya veo...gracias por la información, Chiba-kun. Entonces queda investigar e interrogar al director y a sus compañeros de la empresa. Me encargaré de ellos.

- Sí, pero ya será mañana porque ya se ha hecho tarde. Ya pronto es la hora de salir del trabajo. Mañana te acompañaré a la empresa de coches y te ayudaré en la investigación. Supongo que Sato-san también vendrá porque este caso también lo lleva ella.

- Bueno, yo me voy ya. Hasta mañana – dijo Mamo.

- Yo también me voy, hasta mañana – dijo Takagi, despidiéndose de sus recién compañeros.

Cuando Takagi se disponía a salir del cuartel, su nuevo lugar de trabajo, se encontró con Yumi.

- ¡Hola, Takagi-kun! ¿Qué tal ha ido el primer día en el cuartel? – saludó Yumi al ver a Takagi.

- Bien...gracias por preguntar... – contestó Takagi un poco azorado.

- ¡Ah, es verdad! Todavía no me he presentado. Soy Yumi, del departamento de tráfico, amiga de Miwako. ¡Oye! ¿Te gustaría venir al karaoke nuevo de la calle Trevisk mañana por la noche con nosotras?

- Bueno, vale...

- ¡Qué bien! Bueno, te dejo. Nos vemos mañana.

Después de que Yumi se fuera, Takagi se quedó solo. Salió del cuartel.

_"También hay gente muy sociable y abierta...jajaja_" pensaba Takagi. "_Me gustará ver cómo actuará aquella mujer, Sato-san, delante de un caso...a ver si es tan increíble como decían Shiratori-kun y Mamo-kun_".

"_Mañana tendré mi primer caso para investigar_". Takagi suspiró. Siempre se ponía nervioso ante situaciones como esta. Era la primera vez que trabajaba y no estaba acostumbrado.

Fin del primer capítulo.

Notas: ¡Hola! Aquí está Daria de nuevo con otro fanfic de Detective Conan, esta vez de Takagi y Sato, mi pareja favorita de toda la serie. La verdad es que me gustaría hacer un fanfic en que tuviera en cuenta todos los capítulos y los files en que han salido los dos pero no quería hacer spoilers...así que decidí escribir una historia en la que se explicase cómo empezó todo (que no tiene por qué ser así en realidad) porque no creo que Takagi cuando vio a Sato se enamorara a primera vista de ella; suele haber un proceso, que se describirá en este fanfic. Por cierto, la canción de "Anata ga iru kara" es una de mis canciones favoritas de Detective Conan, la canción de cierre de la cuarta película. Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo y me mandéis comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones, etc. a mi email o dejéis reviews. ¡¡Y a ver si más gente se anima a escribir fanfics de esta bonita pareja!! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! 


	2. El primer caso de Takagi

**Metropolitan Police Love Story 0**

(o Historia de amor de la policía metropolitana 0)

2º cap. – El primer caso de Takagi

PIIIP, PIIIP, PIIIP – el despertador sonó.

- ¿Ya es la hora de ir a trabajar? No sé si me acostumbraré a trabajar... – pensaba en voz alta Takagi todavía algo dormido.

- Ahora que pienso sobre ello...¡hoy será mi primer caso!

Takagi se levantó de su cama con ánimos renovados.

Al cabo de una hora ya estaba en el cuartel preparado para su primer caso.

- ¡Buenos días, Chiba-san! – saludó Takagi al ver que el otro estaba solo en la sección de investigación.

- ¡Buenos días, Takagi-kun! ¿Preparado para resolver tu primer caso?

- ¡Por supuesto!

Entonces la puerta se abrió y apareció Sato.

- ¡Buenos días, chicos! ¿Vamos hacia el coche?

- Allá vamos.

Los tres compañeros policías salieron del cuartel y montaron en el coche de Sato. Ella se puso al volante, Chiba al lado de ella y Takagi detrás.

- Chiba-kun, ¿le explicaste el caso a Takagi-kun? – preguntó Sato a su compañero mirándole de reojo.

- Sí, ya le di todos los detalles ayer. Por cierto, ¿a quién tenemos que interrogar cada uno, Sato-san?

- Pues...me dijo el inspector Megure que yo interrogara al director, tú, Chiba-kun, a un invitado de honor de otra empresa y Takagi-kun a un empleado de la empresa de coches.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Chiba. Entonces se giró para mirar por la ventanilla del coche.

- Parece que va a hacer buen día hoy, no como ayer. Hoy sí que podréis ir al karaoke, ¿no?

- Sí, hemos quedado Yumi y yo para esta tarde. ¿Por qué no te vienes? – preguntó Sato a Chiba.

- Es que tenía unas cosas para hacer. Quizá la próxima vez.

- Takagi-kun, ¿tú sí que vendrás, no? Me lo dijo ayer Yumi que te invitó a que vinieras. Espero que te lo pases muy bien, es muy divertido. – comentó Sato sonriendo.

- Sí... – contestó Takagi un tanto avergonzado.

- Bueno, hemos llegado. Ésta es la empresa.

Después de haber aparcado el coche, Sato, Chiba y Takagi entraron en el edificio. A la entrada ya había una serie de personas que parece que habían estado esperándoles.

- ¡Buenos días, señores! Gracias por haber venido y ser tan puntuales. – dijo Sato con tono solemne.

- Encantados.

- Señor presidente, hágame el favor de acompañarme a esa habitación.

Sato se fue con el presidente a una sala, Takagi con el empleado a otra y Chiba con el invitado de honor a otra.

- Entonces dice que a la hora de la explosión usted estaba hablando con su mujer. ¿Ella puede corroborarlo? – preguntó Sato después de haber escuchado al coartada del presidente.

- Sí, aquí tiene el número de mi casa. Pregúnteselo usted misma.

Mientras tanto, en una de las salas, Chiba interrogaba al invitado de honor.

- ¿Dice que cuando sucedió la explosión acababa de llegar a la sala porque se retrasó?

- Sí, estuve haciendo unos informes y enviándolos por fax y me despisté de la hora. Por eso llegué más tarde. Puede preguntarlo a los que envié los faxes.

Y, finalmente, Takagi interrogaba al empleado de la empresa.

- ¿Qué hacía en el momento de la explosión?

- Estaba con otro compañero retocando el siguiente coche que se tenía que sortear.

- ¿Ese compañero puede corroborar su coartada?

- Claro, le puede llamar si quiere.

Takagi sacó su móvil y comenzó a marcar el número de teléfono del compañero, éste le dijo que era verdad. Aún así, Takagi tenía un mal presentimiento...

- Una cosa más, ¿hace cuánto tiempo está en esta empresa?

- Hace dos años.

"_Hace dos años...por estas fechas...recuerdo que hubo un suicidio. Tuve que investigar el caso porque estaba estudiando para policía. Un hombre se tiró de un 6º piso y murió al caer, evidentemente. Se declaró como un suicidio aunque había estado con un hombre antes, un amigo de la infancia se decía pero tenía una coartada. Y aquel hombre...se parecía mucho a éste. ¿Es posible que...?"_ – pensaba Takagi a toda velocidad.

- Señor, ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?

- Masuhiko Tera.

- Lo sabía. Usted es el hijo de aquel hombre que se suicidó hace dos años por estas fechas, ¿verdad?

En ese punto, el empleado agachó la cabeza y su voz parecía haberse oscurecido como su cara.

- Sí, es cierto. Mi padre era él pero...no se suicidó. Fue asesinado por su mejor amigo.

- ¿Fue un asesinato?

- Sí, el muy miserable de su amigo fue el que hizo que mi padre cayera del sexto piso...

- Y, si no me equivoco, aquel que mató a su padre fue el presidente de esta empresa.

- Tiene razón. Yo me incorporé en esta empresa para poder conocer la verdad sobre el asesinato de mi padre. Nunca creí que él se suicidara, él siempre había sido muy optimista y no se deprimía con facilidad. Quedaba muchas veces con su mejor amigo para beber o jugar al mah-jong. Y, un día que el presidente iba borracho, le pregunté. Y lo confesó todo. Él tiró a mi padre del 6º piso cuando estaba borracho porque le había tenido envidia siempre. Entonces me enfadé mucho y decidí darle su merecido al asesino de mi padre. No pretendía matar a nadie pero sí darle un escarmiento estropeando el primer modelo de coche que diseñó, su máximo orgullo. Y, la verdad, es que no me arrepiento.

- ¿C"MO PUEDE SER QUE NO SE ARREPIENTA? ¡Ha muerto mucha gente inocente y ha habido muchos heridos por su venganza contra el presidente! ¡A su padre no le hubiera gustado ver a su hijo convertido en un asesino y tampoco eso le hará volver! – dijo Takagi fuera de sí y muy cabreado.

El empleado volvió a esconder la cabeza meditando las palabras de Takagi.

La voz de Takagi se podía escuchar desde la sala donde estaban Chiba y Sato esperando a que llegara Takagi del interrogatorio.

- Parece que ya ha descubierto quién fue el causante de la explosión. – dijo Sato escuchando las palabras de Takagi que, de alguna manera, le recordaban a cierta persona que murió tres años atrás ejerciendo su trabajo como policía, ÉL.

- ¡Takagi-kun!

- Chiba-san, Sato-san. Ya lo tengo. Es este el que causó todo esto.

Después de haberles explicado todo a Sato y a Chiba, se llevaron al criminal a la cárcel y volvieron al cuartel para redactar un informe.

_"¡A su padre no le hubiera gustado ver a su hijo convertido en un asesino y tampoco eso le hará volver!" _– Sato recordaba las palabras de Takagi ante el criminal – _Parece que el nuevo no será como Shiratori-kun...Takagi-kun parece más ÉL...¿Por qué demonios me acuerdo de ÉL ahora? _

Esos eran los pensamientos que recorrían la mente de la popular policía.

- Sato-san, ¿le pasa algo? – preguntó preocupado Takagi al ver que Sato no había escrito ni una sola palabra en su informe.

- ¿Ehh...? ¡Ah, sí! Es que me había distraído. Ahora lo hago.

- ¿Seguro que está bien? – preguntó de nuevo Takagi al ver que Sato intentaba escribir con el bolígrafo al revés.

- ¡Ahh...! Sí... Jajaja...¡Qué despistada soy! Jajaja... – se reía Sato de sí misma.

Takagi también se rió un poco.

"_La verdad es que pensé que una chica como ella sería tan seria que nunca se reiría pero veo que me equivoqué y, además, tiene una bonita sonrisa..." _– pensaba Takagi mientras la miraba y sostenía otro bolígrafo también al revés.

- Esto...Takagi-kun. ¿Piensas escribir con el bolígrafo al revés tú también? Jajajaja... – volvió a reírse Sato.

- Uhh...¡es verdad! Jajajaja...anda que yo también...¡qué despiste!

- Parece que no es nuestro día. Aunque tú has resuelto el caso ...¡pero esta tarde no me ganarás! ¡El karaoke es lo mío!

Después de haber reído otro rato los dos, por fin se pusieron a escribir el informe.

- Bueno, Takagi-kun. ¡Hasta esta tarde!

- OK, hasta luego.

De camino a su casa, Takagi pensaba en todo lo que le había pasado hasta aquel momento. La verdad es que se había imaginado a Sato como una mujer de aquellas que no sonríen nunca, fría, distante, dominadora y mandona pero, para nada se imaginaba que fuera tan abierta ni, mucho menos, que sonriera de aquella manera...

Sato, por su parte, seguía pensando en el por qué antes había encontrado una similitud entre Takagi y ÉL... eran muy diferentes y, sin embargo,...

De todas formas, ambos pensaron que sería mejor dejar de pensar tanto, que ya tendrían tiempo y que lo primero era pensar en el karaoke de la noche.

Seguro que sería una velada muy entretenida...o eso creían ellos.

Afuera de sus casas se sobreponía un cielo despejado, dejando a la vista muchas estrellas que brillaban intensamente, junto a una luna recientemente creciente.

Creciente como su historia, la de ambos...

Fin del segundo capítulo.

¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Esto ha sido el segundo capítulo. La verdad es que creo que no escribo todo lo que quisiera escribir...pero claro, eso sería contar cosas que muchos seguramente todavía no habéis visto ni leído...

Por cierto, cuando digo ÉL me refiero a Matsuda (para quien haya leído o visto aquellos files y capítulos donde se menciona) y, para los que no le conocéis, podéis considerar a ese ÉL como un ex – novio de Sato, aunque no lo fuera. Ya sé que el caso se solucionó muy rápido pero esto no es un capítulo de Detective Conan y el fanfic no trata sobre casos (que ya hay bastantes en la serie), entended que quiero hacer una historia de Takagi y Sato pero ambientada en la serie pero tampoco quiero hacer recreaciones minuciosas de los casos . Espero que os haya gustado la escena de los bolígrafos, me pareció un poco tonta pero graciosa (por algo hay que comenzar, ¿no?). Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, y me enviéis vuestros comentarios y reviews. Gracias a Taigrin Dido por haberlo hecho ya y también a Maggie-chan y la verdad es que yo también creo que tiene un cierto parecido con Shinichi...quizá en algún aspecto de su carácter...xD Bueno, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. Noche de karaoke

3er cap. – Noche de karaoke

La oscuridad asomaba por las ventanas de todas las casas. Anunciaba la noche, la juerga para los jóvenes y el descanso para los mayores y los niños.

Takagi, dentro de lo que cabe, era joven. De hecho, parecía más joven de lo que realmente era.

En aquel momento, el recién miembro del departamento de investigación se estaba arreglando para ir a su primer karaoke, tal como había quedado con Yumi.

Estaba nervioso, tenía que admitirlo. Era la primera vez que salía por la noche. No le gustaban mucho las juergas nocturnas y, cuando sus amigos del instituto se iban, él se quedaba en casa. No sabía cómo debía comportarse y menos con compañeros de trabajo con los que sólo había estado dos días.

Pero debía ser optimista. Todo saldría bien y sabría cómo tenía que comportarse. Sí, así sería.

Takagi se pasó una vez más el peine por el pelo. Después cogió la chaqueta del armario.

Salió de su casa y cerró con llave. Miró a su alrededor. No había nadie en la calle. Todo estaba oscuro. Sólo se podía ver la luna creciente y unas estrellas que brillaban en el cielo. Comenzó a encaminarse a la calle donde habían quedado.

Y, finalmente, llegó. Allí ya estaban Yumi y Sato esperándole.

- ¡Hola! Yumi-san, Sato-san. ¿Me esperabais hace mucho? – preguntó Takagi mirándolas dubitativamente y rascándose la cabeza con su gesto habitual.

- No. Hace sólo dos minutos que llegamos. Bueno, ¿preparados para arrasar en el karaoke? – dijo Sato mirando a su compañeros con ojos chispeando de emoción.

- Vaya preguntas, Miwako. ¡Por supuesto que sí! – contestó Yumi.

- Emm...claro. – dijo Takagi no muy seguro.

Los tres se dirigieron al karaoke.

Lo cierto es que no estaba lo que se podía decir totalmente vacío. Había bastante gente que cantaba y gente que escuchaba o que intentaba bailar al son de la canción. Incluso había gente que era miembro de la polícia y que Takagi había visto anteriormente.

Shiratori y Mamo también estaban.

- ¡Hola, Sato-san! ¡Qué placer verte aquí! Parece que la suerte me ha sonreído esta vez. El destino quiere que nosotros acabemos juntos...- dijo Shiratori con tono soñador al ver a Sato.

- Sí, sí, claro. Yo creo que es una casualidad que nos hayamos encontrado. De hecho habíamos quedado Yumi, Takagi-kun y yo. – resolvió Sato dirigiéndose a Shiratori.

Entonces Shiratori miró con mala cara al nuevo.

- ¿Tú, también? ¿Takagi-kun? ¿No deberías estar descansando para tu próximo caso? – dijo en tono de sorna.

- Déjale en paz. – dijo en tono cortante Sato.

- Oh, vaya. Así que la popular policía del cuartel tiene que proteger al nuevo subordinado...qué divertido...

Shiratori le volvió a mirar y Takagi le echó una mirada de "cállate ya".

- Bueno, no hemos venido a discutir Shiratori-kun. Vamos un rato a cantar allí, que está vacío. – comentó Yumi, intentando relajar el momento.

De esta manera, Yumi, Sato y Takagi se fueron hacia aquella zona.

Dejaron sus cosas sobre los sofás que había y se dispusieron a cantar. Bueno, Sato se dispuso a cantar. Ella había estado insistiendo para empezar primero. Quería cantar la de "Anata ga iru kara" sin falta.

Yumi y Takagi se sentaron en sofá, junto a sus pertenencias y observaron cómo cantaba su compañera.

- Moshi kono yo ni kegare ga nakereba

Sugata o kaezu ni aishiaeta noni

Doushite toki wa shuu o wakatsu no

Ne- soba ni ite ima

Anata ga iru kara watashi wa tsuyoku naru

Chikai no yubiwa kirakira kirei ne

You will relize chiisa na yume mo

You are the one kokoro mitasareru

Yoru no haiuei baiku o tobashite

Hashaida jiyuu o moteamasu kurai

Kono me de mite furete wakaru

Tashika na mono ga atta ne

Su voz era suave y melodiosa. De eso se pudo percatar Takagi. La verdad es que cantaba muy bien. Se dio cuenta de que, aunque ella fuera policía, seguía siendo una mujer. Y parecía que cantaba con sentimiento. ¿Qué cosas podían haberle pasado a esa mujer que fueran tan tristes como la canción sonaba?...¿Quizá habría roto con su novio hace poco? Durante un rato, Takagi sintió el impulso de abrazarla y consolarla de aquello que fuera lo que le atormentaba...pero después volvió a pensarlo. Al fin y al cabo la acababa de conocer, no estaba bien que...pensara de ella así sin conocerla apenas.

Yumi, por su parte, miraba a los dos, a Takagi y a Sato. Miraba a Takagi porque se fijó en que él miraba a Sato con concentración, pareciendo entender todo lo que Sato quería expresar...sus sentimientos. Vio que eran el uno para el otro. Entonces fue cuando lo decidió. Ella, Yumi, sería la que haría de cupido con los dos, aunque no se gustasen. Al fin y al cabo, Sato tenía muchos admiradores pero no chicos que la comprendieran y fueran agradables con ella y Takagi parecía ser capaz de todo, el hombre adecuado.

- Ano hi no futari ni subete modoserunara

Hizamazuki ishi ni naru made inoru you

We can still be free hyaku made kazoete

Never wanna stop kokoro tokihanatsu

Anata ga iru kara watashi wa tsuyoku naru

Chikai no yubiwa kirakira kirei ne

You will realize chiisa na yume mo

You are the one itsuka kannaerareru

Y, la canción llegó a su fin. Takagi y Yumi le aplaudieron con ganas. Y Sato dio las gracias un poco roja.

Entonces llegó el turno de Yumi pero su canción no tenía ni punto de comparación con la de Sato. La de Yumi era muy marchosa, alegre, de discoteca. Se notaba que Yumi era una muchacha sin preocupaciones y muy alegre.

Sato, al parecer, estaba pensativa. Su mirada se dirigía a Yumi pero parecía que sus ojos estuvieran distantes, ausentes. Otra vez, eso le dio qué pensar al chico y quiso poder ayudarla en algo pero nuevamente se resistió. Decidió traer bebidas para los tres para dejar de pensar en eso.

Y, en donde se vendía las bebidas, estaba Shiratori, mirando hacia el lugar donde estaban Yumi y Sato. En concreto, él estaba mirando a Sato, de eso se dio cuenta Takagi.

- ¿Eh? Hola, novato. Estabas aquí. ¿Te has perdido? – dijo Shiratori al ver a Takagi, con tono de burla.

- ¿Estás molesto conmigo por alguna cosa? Que yo sepa no te he hecho nada. Y siempre me tratas mal. ¿Por qué, si se puede saber? – preguntó Takagi ya cansado de él.

- Verás...no es nada que te incumba.

- Entonces, ¡deja de molestarme!

- Takagi-kun... – ahora Shiratori se acercó al oído del otro policía y le susurró – Sato-san es mía...no me gusta que haya un novato a su lado todo el tiempo...

Entonces, Takagi lo entendió. ¡Shiratori estaba enamorado de Sato-san! Y seguramente era su novio. Claro...ahora lo entendía todo. Pero, si era así, ¿por qué Sato estaba triste?

- Lo siento. No sabía que eras su novio...De todas formas, no pensaba quitártela, tranquilo.

- Mmm...

Takagi recogió las bebidas y después de despedirse de Shiratori, volvió con Yumi y Sato.

- Tomad, he traído bebidas.

- Gracias, Takagi-kun.

Yumi y Sato comenzaron a beberlas. Takagi también.

- Está muy buena...voy a pedir otra...

Así, los tres ya llevaban 7 vasos de bebida alcohólica...

- ¡HIP! Otra más...

¿Qué pasa cuando alguien está borracho? ¿Qué puede suceder?

Bueno, lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo.

- ¡Un vaso más!

Fin del tercer capítulo.

* * *

Hola!! Ya sé que me he retardado un poco con este tercer capítulo pero preferí sacar primero el tercer capítulo de mi otro fic "Resurrección definitiva" porque lo tenía más claro como quería que fuera. También empecé otro "¿Celos, yo?" pero lo he borrado porque no me terminaba de convencer. De todas formas gracias a quien lo leyó y dejó review . Quizá más adelante lo rescriba. Bueno, ¿qué tal os ha parecido este tercer capítulo? En el siguiente se descubrirán cosas del pasado de Sato y Takagi...jeje...ya se sabe que los borrachos dicen la verdad...xD

Seguid dejando reviews, y gracias a los que lo hacéis. En principio seguramente será un fic de 5 capítulos aunque como quiero poner muchas cosas quizá sea más largo...ya veremos.

Aunque lo que sí que haré serán un par de one-shots (fanfics de un capítulo) sobre pensamientos de personajes en determinadas escenas de la serie o del manga....¡eso me encanta!  
  
Hasta la próxima!!


	4. El pasado de Takagi

Metropolitan Police Love Story 0

(o Historia de amor de la policía metropolitana 0)

4º cap. - El pasado de Takagi

¿Qué hora debía ser ya?

Realmente ninguno de los tres que estaban en el karaoke lo sabía. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo. Pero tampoco les importaba.

En esos momentos no podían pensar con claridad, una neblina cubría sus mentes. Aunque debería decir "su" mente. Sí, su mente. La de Takagi.

La verdad es que Sato y Yumi estaban bastante acostumbradas a beber (aunque esta vez se habían pasado un poco más que en otras ocasiones) pero el pobre Takagi...no. Era la primera vez que bebía, así que le estaba costando conseguir asimilar toda esa cantidad de alcohol que jamás había tomado.

Yumi se quiso aprovechar de la situación para hacerle confesar cosas que sólo podrían saber cuando estuviera borracho. Era la oportunidad. Yumi, realmente, le gustaba enterarse de todas las cosas relacionadas con sus compañeros de trabajo, sobre todo le encantaban los rumores y chismes.

- Ehmmm...Takagi-kun...¿estás prometido? ¿o tienes novia? – preguntó Yumi, como quien no quiere la cosa, intentando parecer totalmente indiferente e inocente.

- ¿Pro...me...ti...da? ¡Hip! ¿No...via? No...hace tiempo de eso... – contestó el chico entrecortadamente, según le permitía su cuerpo.

- ¿Hace tiempo? ¿Quieres decir que tuviste novia? ¿Cuándo? – soltó todas esas preguntas de golpe, casi sin darse cuenta. Se notaba que estaba acostumbrada a hacer interrogatorios de ese tipo a la gente.

Sato observaba la escena expectante, indiferente. Miraba a Takagi. Y de vez en cuando se reía disimuladamente de él. Nunca se había encontrado con alguien que se emborrachara con esa cantidad de copas...era tan...inocente...

- Pues...cuando iba al instituto...Una chica me dijo que le gustaba y me pidió para salir. Yo no me supe negar y acepté pero realmente no me gustaba. Creo que nunca me he enamorado de verdad... – comentó Takagi bastante ruborizado, pero sin saber conscientemente que estaba hablando de su vida privada.

- ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Por qué no seguisteis siendo novios?

- Porque ella me dejó. Al final me dijo "No te gusto. Sólo sales por mí por lástima. Así no quiero que salgas conmigo. Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda o consejo estaré aquí por ti...y te esperaré...lo que haga falta para que me quieras". Y así lo dejamos. Después de acabar el instituto no la volví a ver.

- Qué historia más bonita...¿A qué sí, Miwako? – comentó Yumi a su amiga haciéndole un guiño.

- Eh...sí. – contestó Sato poniendo una sonrisa. – Voy a pedir otra copa.

Acto seguido, Sato se levantó y fue a buscar otra copa de algo más fuerte. Cuando llegó, Yumi siguió con la ronda de preguntas.

- Bueno, ¿y qué tal con tus padres? ¿Vives con ellos? – preguntó Yumi, queriendo saber más sobre el pasado del nuevo compañero.

Le entró un escalofrío a Sato. La verdad es que el tema de los padres no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. ¿Y a quién le haría si su padre hubiera muerto en el trabajo y su madre fuera una anticuada que quería que se casara su hija a toda costa?

- Antes. Ahora vivo solo. Mis padres murieron asesinados. – contestó Takagi indiferente, probablemente sin saber lo que decía, pero diciendo la verdad.

Sato se sobresaltó. En aquel momento le dio pena el chico. Estaba peor que ella y aún así...

- ¿Y no te sientes solo? – preguntó Sato, interrumpiendo la ronda de preguntas de Yumi, lo que se ganó una mirada de mala leche de su amiga.

- Al principio, sí pero...te acabas acostumbrándote. No te queda otro remedio. – respondió Takagi sin inmutarse.

Entonces Takagi se deslizó sobre el sofá. Se había dormido. Finalmente tanto alcohol le había producido somnolencia.

- Pobrecillo...Yumi, deja la ronda de preguntas por hoy. Está muy cansado y borracho. No está tan acostumbrado como nosotras a esto.

- Sí, tienes razón.

- Bueno, le voy a llevar a su casa... – dijo Sato.

Entonces Sato buscó en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que Takagi se había quitado anteriormente y encontró su placa de policía, en la que constaba su dirección, y las llaves de su casa.

- Vale. Pero yo me voy a mi casa ya. Me dijeron mis padres que tenía que llegar antes de las 2 para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hermano menor. Y son ya la 1 y media según el reloj que hay allí. Nos vemos mañana en el cuartel, ¿ok, Miwako? – dijo Yumi haciendo un guiño a su amiga.

- Vale.

- Por cierto, creo que ese chico y tú harías buena pareja...¡Aprovecha ahora que estarás a solas con él en su casa! – dijo Yumi con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡Yumi! – gritó Sato un poco ruborizada y con tono de reproche.

- Bueno, ¡hasta mañana!

Yumi salió del karaoke, dejando solos a Sato y Takagi en esa zona del karaoke. Apenas quedaba gente...Shiratori y Mamo ya se habían ido.

Entonces, Sato cogió la chaqueta de Takagi y llevó a la espalda al chico, que todavía seguía dormido.

Volvió a mirar la dirección que ponía en la placa de policía de Takagi y siguió la calle que tendría que dar en su casa. Finalmente, llegó. La verdad es que le dolía la espalda y los hombros. Pero ahora no era momento de quejarse. Cogió las llaves de la chaqueta de Takagi y abrió la puerta. Y entró con el chico.

Le sorprendió ver que la casa del policía estaba impecable y ordenada. Y además era bastante pequeña.

Después de entrar en todas las habitaciones sin encontrar la de Takagi (primero se equivocó entrando en el baño, luego en el comedor, luego en la cocina) finalmente llegó a ella.

Era una habitación pequeña, en la que la tenue luz de la luna se transparentaba a través de las finas cortinas blancas que habían. A un lado estaba la cama, en frente de ésta, el armario. Después también había una mesita de noche con un despertador (que ya marcaba las 2), un escritorio con un ordenador y un teléfono, y una estantería con varias colecciones de libros y revistas. Encima de la mesa del escritorio había un libro, que en ese momento Sato no creyó oportuno ni discreto mirar.

Después de haber analizado su habitación, Sato deslizó suavemente el cuerpo del chico sobre la cama, debajo de las sábanas y el edredón. No encendió la luz, pensó que sería mejor, para no despertarle.

Estuvo mirando al policía un rato, pensando que tenía una expresión muy dulce cuando dormía...muy inocente, como un niño.

Cuando Sato se disponía a irse de la casa del chico, algo le retuvo.

Era la mano de Takagi.

Fin del capítulo 4.

¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Pensé que, como el pasado de Takagi no está muy desarrollado en la serie, lo podría inventar yo para seguir el fic . Aunque parezca que el final está cerca sólo es imaginación vuestra porque este fic auguro que tendrá más de 5 capítulos. Espero que no os aburra mucho y lo sigáis hasta su conclusión. Dejad reviews, que me animan a seguir . Gracias a los que lo habéis hecho, si no fuera por vosotros, seguramente tardaría mucho más en publicar capítulos nuevos debido a la poca motivación.

Bueno, ¡hasta el próximo!


	5. Yumi, la Celestina

Metropolitan Police Love Story 0

(o Historia de amor de la policía metropolitana 0)

_Cuando Sato se disponía a irse de la casa del chico, algo le retuvo. _

_Era la mano de Takagi. _

5º cap. – Yumi, "La Celestina"

La mano del chico agarró con tal fuerza la muñeca de Sato, que ésta cayó sobre él.

- ¿Eh? ¿Takagi-kun? – Sato estaba confundida y algo ruborizada. Pensaba que estaba completamente dormido y sin embargo...

- Hermana...quédate conmigo... – susurró entre sueños el chico.

Realmente estaba dormido. Estaba hablando entre sueños. Sato se ruborizó más cuando el chico le abrazó más fuerte.

"_Takagi-kun...realmente echa de menos a su hermana...y parecía que se hacía el fuerte con lo relacionado a su familia...pobrecito..." – _pensaba Sato.

Sato decidió quedarse un rato más así, hasta que le soltara. De todas formas, no se sentía totalmente mal estando de aquella manera. Es verdad que le incomodaba un poco pero no podía evitar sonreír al mirar aquella carita de ángel durmiente y pensar que aquél chico había sufrido mucho a causa de su familia. Sentía aprecio por él...pero...¿sólo aprecio? ¿o era algo más? Eso era lo que rondaba por la cabeza de la chica en aquellos momentos...

"_Si Yumi nos viera así...seguro que lo interpretaría mal..." – _pensó acertadamente Sato.

Y así fue. Yumi les había seguido hasta la casa de Takagi. Lo del cumpleaños de su hermano menor era una excusa barata para hacer de cupido. Y en esos momentos miraba por la ventana las siluetas.

- Ya lo creo que aprovecha la situación Miwako...¡qué pillina! Ya tengo tema para chismorrear...jejeje... – decía Yumi mientras observaba a través de las finas cortinas de la habitación.

Al cabo de un rato decidió irse.

Mientras tanto, Sato, que no había visto a su amiga espiándolos, seguía sobre Takagi, abrazado por éste. Entonces, el chico le soltó un poco. Ella decidió aprovechar la situación para levantarse. La verdad es que se hubiera quedado ahí pero su madre se preocuparía. Así que...al levantarse miró de nuevo al chico. Le siguió pareciendo muy inocente...

Ella se acercó a su cara y le dio un beso en la frente y le miró con ternura. Después despertó del trance y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había sido totalmente inconsciente.

_"¿Qué me ha pasado? No será que...no, no puede ser..."_ – pensaba Sato ruborizándose cada vez más. – "_Bueno, mejor me voy ya." _

El reloj de la mesita ya indicaba que eran las 2 y media.

- Hasta luego...Takagi-kun. Felices sueños... – murmuró Sato mirándole.

Finalmente, salió de su casa y se dirigió a su casa.

La chica empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos las llaves de casa pero...no las encontró.

"_¿Dónde están las llaves? ¿Me las habré dejado en casa de Takagi-kun? Oh, no...¿Y ahora qué? No puedo volver..." _

- ¿Sato? ¿Eres tú?

Una voz a través de la puerta de su casa indicaba que había tenido suerte y su madre estaba despierta.

- ¡Mamá!

Su madre abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado que has llegado a estas horas? ¡A las 8 tienes que ir a trabajar! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho ya que los días de trabajo no vayas al karaoke? No tienes remedio...bueno, yo me voy a dormir ya. Si quieres comer algo puedes coger lo que quieras de la nevera y después a dormir. Buenas noches.

Y así, su madre se fue a dormir y Sato, sin probar bocado, también.

Muy pronto, concilió el sueño. Estaba agotada. Sin embargo, tuvo un sueño muy curioso.

Ella estaba en la casa de Takagi. Él estaba enfermo y ella había ido a visitarle. Entre sueños, Takagi le cogía la mano y le besaba. Y ella a él.

Después, Takagi le confesaba que se había enamorado de ella y le pedía la mano. Entonces, cuando Sato iba a dar una respuesta, se presentaba todo el cuartel general de policía en la habitación porque decían que había habido un robo. Así que Sato tuvo que irse a atender el robo mientras Shiratori sonreía triunfalmente y Takagi se quedaba sin respuesta.

PIIIP PIIIP...

La mano de la chica cogió el despertador y lo desactivó.

"Vaya sueño más raro...¿Y por qué yo...no me paré? ¿Será verdad que los sueños son la manifestación de tus deseos más escondidos? Sonaba tan sincero...y una voz tan suave...¿PERO EN QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO? ¡Voy a llegar tarde!"

Después de arreglarse adecuadamente salió de casa hacia el trabajo. Por el camino se encontró a Yumi. Ésta le miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Por qué me miras así, Yumi? – preguntó la otra chica totalmente extrañada.

- Me alegró que me hicieras caso. – dijo Yumi sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A lo de que aprovecharas porque estabais solos Takagi-kun y tú...¡jamás pensé que me hicieras caso pero...parece que esta vez sí! Jejejeje...

- ¿QUÉ DICES? ¿ESTUVISTE ESPIÁNDONOS? – gritó Sato alarmada y muy, muy sonrojada.

Los policías que en ese momento pasaban por allí dirigiéndose al cuartel se giraron al oír alarmarse a Sato, la oficial que no se alarma nunca.

- Baja la voz, que todo el mundo nos mira. – dijo Yumi a su amiga.

- No es lo que tú crees. Lo puedo explicar...Resulta que... – comenzó a explicar Sato ruborizada.

La voz de su amiga le interrumpió la explicación.

- Supongo que sí pero...¡será una noticia bomba! ¡Takagi-kun y Miwako descubiertos en situación comprometedora! ¡Genial! ¡Voy a contarlo a todo el mundo! – decía sonriente Yumi.

- Ni se te ocurra. Por favor, Yumi, ¿no eres mi amiga? Pues entonces no digas nada. Sólo ha sido un malentendido. Él me agarró la mano y me abrazó pensando que era su hermana, estaba hablando entre sueños. Nada más. No ha pasado nada más, y no hay nada entre nosotros. ¿Queda claro? –dijo Sato fuera de sí y un poco nerviosa.

- Vale, vale. No diré nada. Pero no me vas a negar que sientes algo por él...¿verdad? – preguntó Yumi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Yumi! Deja ya eso, ¿no? Ya es suficiente. – contestó Sato un poco enfadada pero con un leve rubor en las mejillas al recordar el sueño.

- Sí pero no te creas que te vas a librar de mis preguntas...soy "La Celestina" policía, ya lo sabes.

- Ya, ya. Vamos, que llegaremos tarde a este paso.

Ambas entraron al cuartel.

- ¡Buenos días, Sato-san, Yumi-san! – saludó el inspector Megure.

- Buenos días.

- Acaba de llamar una chica joven diciendo que Takagi-kun no podrá venir a trabajar. Decía que no se encontraba bien. – comentó el inspector a sus empleadas.

- ¿Una chica joven? – preguntaron al unísono Sato y Yumi. – Pero si vive solo.

- Ya, a mí también me extrañó pero...¿quién sabe? Quizá era su prometida.

- ¿Prometida?

Cada vez Sato y Yumi estaban más confundidas. ¿No les había dicho él que no tenía ni prometida ni novia. A Sato le latía veloz el corazón. Y se preguntaba por qué le pasaba eso. Ellos no tenían nada, ¿no? ¿Por qué se ponía tan nerviosa entonces?

Mientras tanto, en casa de Takagi...

- Tranquilo, Takagi, cuidaré de ti desde ahora toda mi vida. No te preocupes.

- Serika...

Fin del capítulo 5.

¿Quién será Serika? ¿Realmente es la prometida de Takagi? ¡Lo sabréis...en el próximo capítulo!

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos? Bueno, ya sé que he tardado mucho en escribir este capítulo pero es que he estado muy ocupada y no tenía tiempo. No prometo nada pero espero que el próximo lo saque más pronto. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y sigáis leyendo. Aún quedan muchas cosas por pasar...

Por cierto, lo de "La Celestina"...los que seáis de España supongo que conocéis esta obra. Hago referencia a la Celestina, una alcahueta, digamos que una especie de cupido.

Espero que sigáis dejando reviews y, los que ya lo hacéis, muchas gracias. Animan mucho y hacen que tengas ganas de continuar

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	6. ¿Quién es Serika?

- _Tranquilo, Takagi, cuidaré de ti desde ahora toda mi vida. No te preocupes. _

- _Serika.... _

6º cap. – ¿Quién es Serika?

El silencio era sepulcral. Sólo se podía oír el constante tic-tac del reloj de mesa. Pasaron unos minutos tensos, hasta que Serika decidió hablar antes de que lo hiciera él.

- No te levantes. Voy a buscar el termómetro.

Dicho esto, la chica se apartó del lado de Takagi y se dirigió al baño a buscar el termómetro. Cuando volvió a su lado, vio a Takagi un poco incorporado.

- Serika...¿por qué has venido? ¿Cómo sabías que vivía aquí? – habló Takagi con voz afectada.

La chica le presionó un poco para que se tumbara de nuevo.

- Luego te lo explico...ahora no te impacientes y descansa. Yo me ocupo de ti. – dijo Serika tranquilamente mientras le ponía el termómetro al chico.

- Gracias... – dijo Takagi cerrando los ojos.

Al cabo de un rato, el chico se quedó dormido y Serika continuaba mirándole.

- Sigue teniendo la misma carita inocente e infantil de entonces. Parece que hayas olvidado que prometí esperarte el tiempo que hiciera falta...Aún me gustas...y mucho.

Serika le besó la mejilla del chico y se dirigió a la cocina, a prepararle algo a Takagi para cuando se despertara.

Mientras...en el cuartel de policía...

- Todavía nos queda una hora de trabajo... – comentó Yumi a su amiga.

- Sí... – contestó apesadumbrada Sato.

- Oye, Miwako...Hoy no estás rindiendo mucho...Me parece que estás preocupada por algo...Jejeje, ¿no será por lo de la "prometida" de Takagi-kun? – dijo en tono pícaro Yumi a su amiga.

- ¡Yumi! Déjalo ya...

- Jajaja...después podríamos ir a visitarle, para conocer a su "prometida" y tu futura rival en el amor...

- ¡Yumi!

Sato ya estaba a punto de subirse por las paredes...pero se calmó.

- Sí, luego le podemos hacer una visita. – dijo Sato simulando una sonrisa.

De vuelta a la casa de Takagi...

- Sato-san... – murmuró Takagi en sueños.

- _¿Sato-san? ¿Quién será? _– pensó Serika.

Takagi abrió los ojos.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? Antes tenías 42 de fiebre pero creo que ya te ha bajado un poco. – dijo la chica poniendo una mano en la frente del chico. – Sí, estás menos caliente.

- Mmm...gracias por cuidar de mí.

- No es nada. Te prometí que te esperaría, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí pero...

La chica le interrumpió.

-Ya, ya sé. Vas a decir que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que cortamos pero...realmente, últimamente he estado pensando y...me gustaría volver a salir contigo. Todavía te quiero. – explicó la chica levemente ruborizada.

Takagi pasó de un color pálido de la cara a uno más rojizo.

- Jajaja, ¡te has puesto rojo! No has cambiado en nada. Te ha pasado lo mismo que la otra vez. Jajaja. ¡Por eso me gustas tanto!

Serika sonrió y le abrazó. Takagi no sabía que decir.

- Verás, después de cortar contigo he salido con dos chicos más. Ellos fueron los que me pidieron para salir pero, de alguna manera, sentí lo que debiste sentir tú cuando saliste conmigo. Salí con ellos por salir con alguien, realmente no les quería. Entonces comprendí que para que haya una relación se necesita la colaboración de los dos miembros de la pareja, es decir, ambos se tienen que querer, sino, no hay amor. Ya sé que ahora me dirás que entonces por qué te pido salir otra vez. Pienso que me podrías dar una oportunidad. Quiero estar un tiempo contigo y, si te enamoras de mí, querría que salieras conmigo...

- Entiendo lo que quieres decir pero...¿cómo supiste mi dirección? – dijo Takagi finalmente sacando la pregunta que tanto rondaba por su cabeza.

- Se la pedí a tu hermana. ¿No recuerdas que éramos amigas? Ella me la dio encantada y me pidió que cuidara de ti. – contestó risueña Serika.

- Eso significa que...¿vas a vivir aquí? – preguntó Takagi sorprendido.

- Así es. Allí está todo mi equipaje. ¿Lo ves? – dijo Serika señalando unas maletas que había cerca de la entrada. - ¿No te importa, verdad?

- No, claro que no...- dijo Takagi sin saber qué más decir.

- Bueno, me voy a comprar, que no tienes suficiente comida para los dos. Vuelvo luego. Hasta luego, cariño .

Serika salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Al cabo de un rato, Takagi pudo reaccionar...

- ¿Me ha llamado "cariño"? – se preguntó Takagi dubitativamente.

En esos momentos, Sato y Yumi acababan de llegar al apartamento de Takagi y se encontraron con Serika.

- ¿Son amigas de Wataru? – preguntó Serika suspicazmente a las recién llegadas.

- ¿Wataru? – preguntaron al unísono las dos chicas.

- Sí, Wataru Takagi.

- ¡Ah! Vaya..._Se llama Wataru_...Somos compañeras de trabajo de Takagi. Veníamos a visitarle. ¿Usted es la prometida de Takagi? – contestó Yumi precavidamente.

- Sí, se podría decir que sí. – contestó Serika soltando unas risitas.

- ...

- Ahora que pienso...¿Una de ustedes se llama Sato-san?

- Sí, yo.

- Ah, vale...Bueno, me tengo que ir. Mejor déjenlo descansar, está enfermo. Mañana ya podrá ir al trabajo. Hasta otra.

- Adiós.

Serika se fue.

Sato y Yumi se encaminaron hacia sus casas. Sato estaba un poco mosqueada por las risitas de Serika y triste por lo de ser la prometida.

- ¡Anímate Miwako! Vamos, te invito a tomar unas copas.

- Vale, vamos.

Fin del capítulo 6

Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto en escribir el sexto capítulo del fanfic pero es que realmente estoy muy atareada con los estudios. Pero no se preocupen, seguro que lo acabaré

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo del fanfic y espero que sigan dejando reviews y comentarios. Estaré encantados de leerlos ;)


	7. ¡No me rendiré!

Metropolitan Police Love Story 0

(o Historia de amor de la policía metropolitana 0)

Resumen de lo ocurrido...

Ha llegado Serika, la exnovia de Takagi y parece dispuesta a conseguir que él se enamore de ella. Sato parece mosqueada y Yumi parece divertirse de lo lindo con la situación. ¿Qué pasará?

7º Cap. - ¡No me rendiré!

- Yumi...¿crees que esa chica podría ser la exnovia de la que nos habló? – preguntó Sato distraída mientras tomaba la 8ª copa del día.

- ¿Quién sabe? Quizá sí...

Entonces Yumi adoptó una postura más pícara y sonrió maliciosamente.

- Tal como pensaba. Estás preocupada...o sería mejor decir, ¿celosa? Jejeje...

- ¡Yumi! No empieces otra vez. Me preocupa que no haga su trabajo como toca por problemas sentimentales. Ya sabes que el inspector Megure me lo ha dejado a mi cargo...

- Ya, ya... De todas formas, lo de que ella fuera su prometida me extraña mucho. Sus padres murieron, entonces, ¿qué sentido tiene seguir prometidos? A no ser que...ambos estén enamorados...

- Él dijo que nunca se había enamorado de verdad...

- No te preocupes, Miwako. Aún tienes oportunidades de ligártelo.

- Mira, ya me estás enfadando, ¿eh? Déjame en paz y búscate a un chico, ¿vale?

Mientras tanto, Serika ya había vuelto a casa de Takagi...

- ¡Cariño! Ya he vuelto – dijo gritando alegremente Serika.

- Serika...¿te importaría no llamarme así? – contestó Takagi ligeramente sonrojado.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Así te demuestro mi amor!

Takagi puso cara de resignación.

- ¡Ah, por cierto! Cuando salí me encontré con dos compañeras tuyas de trabajo. Me parece que venían a verte pero les dije que necesitabas descansar...

Serika hizo una pausa y observó la reacción de Takagi. Parecía haberse alegrado.

- Me imagino que te alegra saber que vino a verte Sato-san...¿es tu novia? ¿Tenéis algo más allá de ser compañeros de trabajo? ¿Eh? – preguntó Serika inquisitivamente acercándose más a Takagi.

- ¿EHH? No...si ella ya tiene novio... – contestó Takagi levemente rojo y quizá algo afligido al recordar las palabras de Shiratori: "Sato-san es mía".

- Mmm...ya veo. Menos mal . Me tengo que asegurar de no tener rivales por en medio. ¡Me gustas tanto! – dijo Serika abrazando a Takagi.

Entonces, Takagi vio una silueta que se alejaba de la ventana de la habitación. Él no lo sabía pero era Sato, que después de haber estado bebiendo y de que Yumi se hubiera ido, había vuelto para verle pero al ver la escenita no tuvo valor y se fue, algo triste.

- Ya vale, Serika.

- ¡Seguro que si fuera Sato-san no me soltarías!

- Ya te he dicho que tiene novio.

- ¿Y qué? Tú estás enamorado de ella, ¡te oí decir su nombre en sueños! – acusó Serika a Takagi mirándole con rabia.

- ¿Qué dices? Lo habrás imaginado...

- ¡No!

- Bueno, vale, lo que tú digas. Bueno, voy al cuartel. Ya me encuentro mejor.

- Quédate conmigo.

- No. No has cambiado nada, eh, ¿Serika?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por nada. Bueno, hasta luego.

Takagi cerró la puerta tras de sí y suspiró profundamente.

- Sigue siendo igual de egoísta y caprichosa que una niña... – murmuró Takagi para sus adentros.

Mientras Takagi comprobaba si llevaba todos los documentos, se le cayeron unas llaves.

- ¿Y estas llaves? No son las mías...Quizá son de Serika. Bueno, ya se las daré a la vuelta.

En el cuartel...

- Takagi-kun, ¿ya estás mejor? – preguntó el inspector Megure a su subordinado.

- Si, señor.

- Bueno, pues ves a tu sección.

De camino a su departamento...vio a Yumi y Sato hablando en el pasillo en un tono íntimo. _Seguro que hablan de sus respectivos novios_, pensó Takagi pero lo cierto es que hablaban de Takagi. Entonces, Yumi le vio.

- ¿Takagi-kun? ¿Ya te has mejorado?

- Sí...

- Parece que no estás muy acostumbrado a beber. ¡Miwako tuvo que llevarte hasta tu casa! Y después llegó más tarde de lo normal a casa... Jejeje

- ¿Eh? _¿De verdad Sato-san me llevó hasta casa?_ – Takagi estaba sorprendido pero sonrió para sus adentros. – Gracias, Sato-san. Y lo siento. – dijo Takagi sonriéndole.

- No fue nada... – contestó Sato un poco ruborizada ante el comentario de Yumi y esa sonrisa tan amable.

- Pero, ¿cómo sabíais que estaba enfermo?

- Nos lo dijo tu querida prometida. – contestó Yumi, son una doble intención: saber quién era esa chica y hacer que Sato dejara de preocuparse.

- ¿Mi prometida? ¡Es una amiga de mi hermana! Nos conocemos de cuando íbamos al instituto...

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Podría ser que ella fuera tu exnovia?

- Yumi, ¿cómo sabes que...? – dijo Takagi muy sorprendido.

- Nos lo dijiste cuando estabas borracho...xD

- Ah...pues sí, es ella.

Entonces, llegó el inspector Megure.

- Sato-san, ¿puedes venir un momento?

- Sí, señor.

Se quedaron solos Yumi y Takagi.

- Pero, ¿a qué viene ese interés?

- Es que me parece que Miwako está preocupada...creo que le gustas un poco...

- ¡Qué dices! Pero si ella está saliendo con Shiratori-kun, ¿no? – dijo Takagi muy sorprendido.

- ¿Bromeas? Miwako siempre le da calabazas a Shiratori-kun. No salen juntos.

Takagi suspiró aliviado para sus adentros. De repente, se dio cuenta de esa emoción y pensó que se estaba volviendo loco. _¿Me gusta Sato-san? No puede ser..._ Takagi parecía estar en shock. Yumi se dio cuenta.

- No te preocupes. Puedes enamorarte de ella. Creo que si te esfuerzas podrás conquistarla. De todas formas, tendrás muchos rivales...

Entonces Takagi recordó la cara de Sato cuando cantó aquella canción en el karaoke. Volvió a sentir lo mismo que aquella vez: ganas de protegerla y consolarla. Sin casi percatarse de ello, había comenzado a enamorarse de ella...

- Yumi, gracias. Ahora me voy al departamento. Hasta luego.

Takagi salió corriendo hacia su departamento.

Gracias a Yumi, parece que Takagi consiguió comprender sus sentimientos: había comenzado a enamorarse de Sato. Cada vez lo veía más claro: quería estar con ella, quería estrecharla entre sus brazos, consolarla...quería amarla, en definitiva.

_Serika tenía razón. Me gusta Sato-san y estoy dispuesto a luchar por ella._

Por su parte, Sato había terminado de hablar con el inspector Megure y después de estornudar múltiples veces _(¿Quién estará hablando de mí?), _se dispuso a volver al departamento.

Mientras Takagi iba hacia el departamento, se le volvieron a caer las llaves de Sato.

- ¿Otra vez?

Takagi se agachó para cogerlas. Pero...se topó con la mano de Sato, que había reconocido sus llaves y las iba a recuperar.

- ¿Sato-san?

- ¿Takagi-kun?

Sato se dio cuenta de que todavía tenían la manos juntas.

- Lo siento...Sato-san. – Takagi apartó su mano. - ¿Son tuyas estas llaves?

- Sí...es que me parece que se me cayeron en tu casa...te las quería pedir pero como las he visto en el suelo pensaba que se te habían caído...

- Ya veo...

- Siento que tuvieras que cargar conmigo después de la borrachera...De verdad, muchas gracias.

- Ni lo menciones ;) . Bueno, vamos hacia el departamento.

- Sí, vamos.

Serika, que había seguido a Takagi al cuartel y había observado la escena (quién sabe cómo se escondió para que no la viera nadie), apretó los puños con fuerza mientras murmuraba... _¡No me rendiré!_

Fin del capítulo 7º

¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo, ¿verdad? Lo cierto es que he estado sumamente ocupada. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo (si aún hay alguien que lo siga el fanfic) y que pongan reviews. Ya se acerca el final del fanfic (creo).

Bueno, nos vemos!


	8. R,r¡declaración de guerra!

Metropolitan Police Love Story 0

(o Historia de amor de la policía metropolitana 0)

8º Cap. – Reflexiones, recuerdos…¡Declaración de guerra!

¡No nos podemos ir¡Él todavía está dentro! Matsuda todavía no ha salido…

Matsuda-kun…

Todavía recuerdo cómo lloré al ver que la noria quedaba entre las llamas. Y tú aún estabas ahí. Era imposible sobrevivir. Pero yo me empeñaba en ir a buscarle… en buscar a alguien que nunca encontraría…

Sato-san, ya es demasiado tarde. Ya está…muerto.

Después de aquel duro golpe, recibí un mensaje en mi móvil. Era Matsuda-kun. Lo que más me sorprendió no fue la pista que nos dio de la próxima bomba sino lo que ponía en la posdata. _Realmente me gustabas._

Eso sí que me dolió. Él también me quería…

Estuve semanas y semanas sin parar de llorar, hasta me puse enferma por primera vez y estaba en mi casa todo el día, sin ir al trabajo.

Mi madre no paraba de lamentarse de mi situación. No tenía idea de lo que me pasaba pero pensaba que había recibido un descenso del salario en el trabajo y me había deprimido. No quise explicarle nada, no quería hablar con nadie.

Me pasaba horas, días y semanas pensando en él y en todos mis momentos junto a él. Y, cada vez, recordaba la imagen de su muerte… y lloraba…

Muchas veces venían Yumi, Shiratori y Megure a visitarme. Intentaban consolarme pero sólo conseguían que me deprimiera más.

Recuerdo que casi cada día soñaba con su muerte o con calles oscuras, al final de las cuales me encontraba el cadáver de Matsuda. Después me despertaba sudando a mares y no conseguía conciliar el sueño.

Nunca llegué a entender cómo pude llegar a querer tanto a una persona que sólo estuvo 7 días con nosotros. Debió ser porque me entendía bastante bien y sus valores eran similares a los míos…¿o sino qué? Porque nunca llegamos a tener nada… pero me marcó de forma definitiva.

Al cabo de dos semanas volví al trabajo. Ya había conseguido asimilar su muerte aunque me seguía doliendo pero hablaba de él con Yumi y ya no me sentía tan triste. Pensaba en él como una muerte heroica, murió para salvar a un montón de gente inocente que hubiera muerto a manos del terrorista.

Eso es, él se convirtió en el que yo consideraba el héroe del cuartel.

Así pasaron tres años y llegó un chico nuevo al cuartel, concretamente a mi departamento. Era un chaval menor que yo y parecía ser despistado pero tenía un aire a él, además era muy amable y servicial aunque algo torpe.

Desde lo que pasó con Matsuda, Shiratori intentaba cortejarme. Siempre me invitaba a lujosos restaurantes y a salidas pero yo siempre me negaba. La verdad es que no me gustaban los aires de superioridad que se daba ni sus actitudes. Cuando pensaba que no sería capaz de enamorarme de nadie más nunca, descubrí que empezaba a sentir algo por el recién llegado al departamento. No sé si fue su cara infantil, su torpeza o su amabilidad pero… sentía que con él si podría volver a querer a alguien como a Matsuda e incluso más. Además, también me di cuenta de que a Matsuda le veía como alguien alcanzable, es decir, un amor platónico. Siempre le había idealizado mucho. En cambio, con Takagi era diferente. Lo veía más humano y más alcanzable. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de esos sentimientos.

De todas formas, creo que he empezado a enamorarme de este chico… Yumi parece que quiere emparejarnos pero la verdad es que no quiero que pase lo que con Matsuda…

Tengo miedo de apreciar a alguien, tengo miedo de amar. Ser policía es un oficio peligroso y puede pasarte cualquier cosa. Eso es, tengo miedo… Prefiero que las cosas sigan así.

- ¡Miwako¡Miwako!

- Yumi.

- ¿Qué haces? Hace un rato que te llamo.

- Lo siento.

- Era para decirte que ha venido alguien a verte.

Me sorprendí. ¿Quién sería?

- Buenas…

- ¡Eres tú!

Era Serika, la exnovia de Takagi. No me apetecía hablar con ella pero…

- Quería hablar contigo, Sato-san. A solas.

En ese momento, miró fijamente a Yumi. Obviamente, quería una conversación de mujer a mujer y seguramente para hablar de su exnovio.

Yumi se fue de mala gana (parecía que ya había preparado la oreja para escucharnos y meter cizaña) y nos quedamos solas Serika y yo en la sala.

- Bueno, quería dejarte claro que Takagi será mío y no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo. Me voy a quedar todos los días con él en casa y de hecho, duermo en su casa. Le cuidé cuando se puso enfermo, vine a verle, y pienso acompañarle a donde vaya. Estoy segura de que volverá enamorarse de mí. Una mujer mayor que él y que no es para nada decidida como tú tiene las de perder contra mí.

Parece que la chica se quedó a gusto con el discursillo. A mí la verdad es que me tocó la moral.

- ¿Eso es una declaración de guerra?

- Depende desde que ángulo lo quieras ver. Si no estás interesada en él, no. Pero si le quieres, podría decirse que sí. ¿Tú le quieres?

Me quedé en blanco. ¿Yo le quería realmente? O simplemente¿era un sustituto de Matsuda?

- Piensa sobre ello. Yo sí le quiero y no pienso dejarlo ir más. Volveremos a nuestro noviazgo de instituto.

- Nunca podrás volver en el pasado. Los recuerdos son únicos y no puedes revivirlos. Además él no salió contigo porque le gustaras y lo sabes. Así que no intentes hacerme creer lo contrario.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes? Si lo acabas de conocer. Yo sé mucho más de él que tú y él me preferirá a mí al final. Ya sabes que todos los hombres se mueren porque una chica les vaya detrás y les cuide…Takagi no es una excepción.

Por un momento, esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza. Es verdad, Takagi es un hombre por mucho que tenga cara de niño o parezca inocente. Y ciertamente, los hombres que había conocido en el karaoke, en el bar, o incluso en el cuartel eran todos iguales: babeando detrás de chicas con falditas cortas o intentando ligárselas. Pero Matsuda era diferente¿por qué Takagi no también?

- ¿Serika¿Sato-san¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Era Takagi. Habíamos olvidado completamente que estábamos en el cuartel de la policía. El chico iba con un montón de papeles, seguramente informes de casos, hacia el departamento de investigación.

- Bueno, me parece que me voy ya. Takagi, te tendré preparada la cena así que no te enredes después del trabajo. Hasta luego.

Así, se fue Serika.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude, Takagi-kun? Pensaba que te ayudaría Shiratori-kun.

- Es que estaba hablando con Mamo-san y un chico más que no conocía y parecían muy entretenidos así que no quise molestarlos…

- ¡Serás tonto! No pueden estar hablando en horas de servicio. Ven conmigo, que ahora verán lo que es bueno.

Justo cuando Sato abrió la puerta, los tres chicos que habían estado hablando se pusieron a trabajar e hicieron como si no pasara nada.

_Será posible…_

- Bueno, debéis saber todos que en horas de servicio no se puede hablar. Quien lo haga y yo le vea, se las verá conmigo.

- Sí, señora.

Durante toda la jornada, Sato no se pudo quitar de la cabeza la declaración de guerra de Serika. Tenía una buena idea. Hacer como que salía con Takagi para que ella le dejara en paz pero la verdad es que no se atrevía a proponérselo. Le daba demasiada vergüenza.

En cambio, por su parte, Takagi pensaba que si Serika iba a seguir cuidando tanto de él tendría que hacer algo para que dejara de hacerlo porque sabía que con él no maduraría nunca. Además, a él no le iba ese tipo de chicas. También estuvo valorando la posibilidad de hacer de supuesto novio de Sato, ya que Serika pensaba que salían.

Pero le pasaba lo mismo que a Sato: no tenía el valor necesario para pedírselo.

Cuando finalizó el día, sólo quedaban Sato y Takagi terminando los informes del día (ya que ambos habían empezado más tarde). Había un gran silencio, sólo interrumpido por los bolígrafos de ambos.

La verdad es que ambos no se atrevían a mirarse pensando que sus pensamientos llegaran a ser escuchados por el otro de tan fuertes que creían que eran.

Al cabo de un rato, el silencio finalizó.

Yumi irrumpió en el departamento.

- ¿Cómo va la cosa, chicos?

- Yumi. ¿No habías acabado tú también? – preguntó Sato visiblemente sorprendida.

- Es que también he entrado tarde. Además, he tenido una buena idea para acabar con la insistencia de Serika.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Takagi rápidamente al oír a Yumi.

Sato también estaba impaciente pero no dijo nada.

- Pues sí. Veréis. Haceros novios.

Hubo un momento de silencio en la sala.

- ¿QUÉ! – dijeron los dos al unísono.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos. La verdad, es que los dos habían pensado en lo mismo.

- Pues eso. Sería una buena idea. No importa que seáis de verdad novios. Simplemente simuladlo y a lo mejor conseguimos que Serika se dé por vencida. ¿Qué os parece?

Yumi miró interrogativamente a los dos policías.

Después de meditar un poco, Takagi habló.

- A mí me parece bien pero no quisiera importunar con mis problemas a Sato-san…

Takagi miró de reojo a Sato y ésta le sonrió.

- No hay ningún inconveniente por mi parte. Estoy de acuerdo.

- Pues nada, genial. Ya sabéis que tendréis que simular ser novios, por lo menos, delante de ella.

- Sí. Bueno, pues gracias por tu buena idea, Yumi. Espero que dé resultados y pronto se vaya de mi casa. La verdad es que me incomoda mucho tener una chica viviendo en casa que constantemente me llama "cariño".

Yumi se rió por el comentario de Takagi y Sato también. Le hizo gracia lo cursi que podía llegar a ser aquella niña que fue novia de Takagi.

- Ey, dejad de reíros de mí…

- Jajajajajaja...xD

Así acabó aquel día tan largo de los dos policías y empezaba su noviazgo que, quién sabe hasta cuándo duraría ni si tendría éxito, pero todos confiaban en ello.

¿Serika se creerá la farsa montada por los tres y se dará por vencida¿Qué pensará Shiratori¿Qué pasará con Takagi y Sato?

Todo esto y más…en el próximo capítulo de Metropolitan Police Love Story 0.

Fin del capítulo 8

¡Saludos a todos los lectores asiduos de este fanfic y de otros que he escrito!

Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado este 8º capítulo. Como siempre, me vuelvo a disculpar por mi tardanza. La verdad es que tenía pensado acabar el fanfic este verano pero he tenido nuevas ideas y creo que lo alargaré un poco más.

Por cierto, la primera parte de este capítulo eran recuerdos de Sato, de la muerte del chico que le gustaba anteriormente. Además, ya supongo que os habréis dado cuenta de que la mayoría de este capítulo estaba visto desde el punto de vista de Sato.

Quiero agradecer una vez más a la gente que escribe reviews (aunque ahora ya no hay mucha por lo que parece) y sigue el fanfic. Aunque supongo que es normal que cada vez haya menos gente que lo siga si tardo tanto en actualizar --

Hasta la próxima!


	9. La farsa

Metropolitan Police Love Story 0

(o Historia de amor de la policía metropolitana 0)

9º Cap. – La farsa

Era temprano. Acababa de sonar el despertador.

- ¡Cariño¡Despierta!

- ¿Eh…?

Poco a poco, Takagi abrió los ojos. Se encontró con la cara de Serika, que parecía que estaba a punto de darle un beso. Rápidamente, se movió hacia un lado para evitarlo.

- ¿Por qué has puesto el despertador? Si hoy tenía libre… - decía Takagi refunfuñando.

- Ya lo sé, cariño. ¿Pero no te acuerdas que me dijiste que habías quedado con unos amigos para salir por la mañana? Habíais quedado a las 9 de la mañana…

- Ah, sí. Es verdad.

Takagi recordó entonces que había comenzado la farsa de estar saliendo juntos de Sato y él y que le había mentido a Serika sobre que había quedado con unos amigos mientras que había quedado con Sato.

Después de las sonoras carcajadas de Sato pero, sobre todo, de Yumi sobre las quejas de Takagi, quedaron en que al día siguiente saldrían juntos porque tenían los dos el día libre. Para empezar con la farsa lo antes posible y evitar a Serika.

Entonces, Takagi se sonrojó. Pensó que, aunque fuera una farsa, era una cita. Y todavía estaba confuso con respecto a sus sentimientos por Sato. Vale, sabía que sabía empezado a enamorar pero…

- Takagi. ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy rojo… A lo mejor estás otra vez enfermo… - dijo Serika un tanto preocupada acercando su mano a su frente para medirle la temperatura.

- No te preocupes. – dijo Takagi rápidamente apartando su mano. – No es nada.

Serika le miró un rato y sin decir nada se fue a la cocina.

Takagi comenzó a vestirse y arreglarse. La verdad es que estaba nervioso. ¿Sato estaría igual que él? _Claro que no¿cómo va a estar como yo?. Si sólo es un juego…Es que yo lo exagero todo mucho…_

Al cabo de un rato ya estaba listo.

- Serika, me voy ya. No me prepares la comida¿vale?

- ¿No¿Vas a estar todo el día fuera? Jooo… me voy a aburrir. ¿Puedo ir contigo?

En este punto, Serika puso ojitos de esos centelleantes (que dicen _llévame, llévame_ xD).

- No, lo siento.

- ¿Por qué¿Por qué?

- Porque no.

- Pero si somos novios…(que te lo crees tú eso)

- No somos novios. Además yo ya tengo novia.

- ¿De verdad? Entonces era verdad que salías con Sato-san… - dijo Serika para empezar a ver si acertaba.

- Pues sí. Lo has acertado a la primera.

- Entonces me has engañado… ¡seguro que hoy sales con Sato-san¡No me creo que seáis novios!

Serika se echó a llorar. Takagi se sentía culpable. Se acercó a ella y le dio un pañuelo.

- Venga, no llores. Tampoco es para tanto. – decía Takagi cogiéndola de los hombros.

- No seas tan amable conmigo…sniff…que harás que me enamore de verdad otra vez de ti…Eres tan bueno y amable…sniff…

Serika le abrazó con fuerza y Takagi se sonrojó.

- Seguro que yo te quiero más que ella. ¿Por qué le prefieres a ella que la conoces de menos tiempo que a mí? – Serika miró a Takagi con ojos llorosos.

- No es cuestión de tiempo. El amor no conoce las barreras del tiempo… Tú tienes muchas cosas buenas y seguro que algún día alguien se dará cuenta de ello y te amará más de lo que tú a mí me quieres. ¿Entiendes?

- Takagi…he sido muy egoísta (¿y ahora te das cuenta?)…siento todas las molestias que te he causado. Pero eso no cambia que te siga queriendo. De momento me voy, pero si algún día esa chica te hace llorar dímelo. Le daré una buena paliza.

- Jejeje…

- Adiós, Takagi.

Serika se soltó del abrazo y le dio un beso a Takagi. Éste se sonrojó bastante.

- ¡Qué inocente! Pero eso es uno de los aspectos que más me gustan de ti. ¡No cambies¿eh? Que sino ya no te querré y mi amor vale millones¡no lo olvides!

Así fue cómo Serika dejó la casa. Takagi aún estaba un poco aturdido pero recordó la cita. _Pero si ya se ha ido…ya no sería necesaria la farsa…Por hoy no estará mal salir juntos._

Takagi salió de casa y se encaminó al lugar de encuentro. En la fuente del parque de la ciudad. Estaba a media hora de camino.

Mientras tanto, Serika corrió y corrió llorando. Estaba desolada.

De repente, se encontró con Sato, que se encaminaba también al lugar de encuentro.

- ¡Sato-san!

- Tú…

Ambas se quedaron mirando un momento. Entonces Serika empezó a hablar.

- Parece que esta vez has ganado tú. Te felicito.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- De tu noviazgo con Takagi¿de qué sino?

- ¿Y adónde vas tan corriendo con esas maletas? – dijo Sato intentando cambiar de tema.

- Me he ido de su casa. Ya tienes vía libre. Parece ser que te quiere mucho. No le hagas daño¿vale? Cómo le hagas llorar…te las verás conmigo y volveré a las andadas.

- Ehh…

- Adiós¡buena suerte!

_Al final parece que no era tan egoísta como creíamos. Parece haber madurado. ¿Qué le habrá dicho Takagi-kun? Es verdad, ahora ya no importa que sigamos con la farsa pero…ya que estoy…por un día saldremos juntos._

Finalmente, después de esto, ambos se encontraron en la fuente del parque.

- ¡Hola, Takagi-kun¿Hace mucho que esperabas?

- Para nada. Acabo de llegar. Serika me entretuvo…

- Ya veo. – Entonces Sato se fijó en la marca roja en los labios de Takagi – Por lo que veo os estabais besando apasionadamente¿eh? – dijo Sato con tono pícaro.

- ¿EHHH¿Qué dices? – Entonces recordó el beso de Serika - ¡Ah! Es que después de discutir…

- Ya, ya. Me la he encontrado por el camino.

- ¿Ah, sí? Entonces la farsa ya no…

- Bueno¡vamos a dar un paseo¿no? Hace un día espléndido. – dijo Sato interrumpiendo a Takagi.

Ambos sabían que ya la farsa no tenía sentido pero…ya que estaban no pasaría nada por salir un día juntos. Ajenos a su alrededor, no se habían percatado de las miradas sospechosas. Parece ser que la mitad del cuartel tenía libre el mismo día y había ido a espiar a la parejita, incluyendo a Shiratori, que miraba con rabia muy a menudo.

- ¿Sabes? Al final parece que Serika no era tan egoísta… parece que comprendió muy bien todo…

- Ya…eso me pareció. ¿Qué le dijiste para que lo comprendiera?

- Cuando me dijo que por qué te prefería a ti dije "No es cuestión de tiempo. El amor no conoce las barreras del tiempo… Tú tienes muchas cosas buenas y seguro que algún día alguien se dará cuenta de ello y te amará más de lo que tú a mí me quieres".

Takagi se sonrojó. Parecía como si se estuviera declarando de verdad. Parece que Sato también pensó lo mismo y se ruborizó. Ambos se miraron…sus caras se acercaron pero…

¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Un grito venía de detrás de los matorrales, cerca de donde estaban ellos.

Takagi y Sato abrieron los ojos de inmediato y despertaron de su ensimismamiento… Se sonrojaron.

- ¡Parece haber venido de allí¡Vamos!

- Sí.

Ambos se dirigieron al lugar de donde procedía el grito. Era un niño que se había caído en un agujero. Estaba herido.

- ¡Llama a una ambulancia! Parece tener heridas graves.

- Ahora mismo.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado, pequeño?

- Sniff…sniff…estaba buscando la pelota que se nos había caído y…

- No te preocupes, ahora te sacamos de ahí.

Al cabo de un rato vino la ambulancia y sacó al niño. Se lo llevaron.

- Bueno, parece que hemos estado a tiempo.

- Sí, menos mal.

Volvió el silencio. Y se volvieron a mirar sonrojados.

- Jeje…pues parece que era cierto.

- ¿EHHHH?

Serika había vuelto. Takagi y Sato le miraron interrogativamente, pensando _¿No se iba ya?_

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Pues mira, resulta que no puedo volver a casa. Parece que mientras no estaba se ha incendiado mi casa y…sniff…

Serika comenzó a llorar.

- No te preocupes. Puedes quedarte en mi casa un poco más… ¿y tus padres, qué ha pasado con ellos?

- Estaban en casa cuando ha pasado el incendio y…los bomberos no llegaron a tiempo…snifffff…Gracias, cariño. Eres tan amable…snifff…

Sato miró a Serika y casi se ponía a reír por lo de "cariño" pero vio que el horno no estaba para bollos. Su familia y su casa habían desaparecido con el fuego. Realmente era una situación desoladora. Pero eso significaba que Takagi la seguiría teniendo en su casa y continuaría la farsa…

- Bueno, ahora íbamos al cine, Sato-san y yo. ¿Quieres venir?

- ¡Vale! Pero no llevo dinero.

- No te preocupes por eso. Ya te lo pago yo. ¿No te importa, verdad, Sato-san?

- No, claro que no.

- Por cierto¿por qué os seguís llamando por –san y –kun? Si sois novios…

- Ehhh…

Ambos pensaron que era una chica muy entrometida. Pero era verdad, si eran novios…

- Bueno, es costumbre. Poco a poco¿sabes? Que tampoco llevamos mucho… - contestó Takagi intentando salvar la situación.

- ¡Oh! Genial. Eso significa que todavía puedo meterme en medio y funcionar…jeje…

_Esta cría…_

- ¡Vamos al cine ya!

- Sí, sí.

Fin del capítulo 9.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora¡Hola! Cuánto tiempo¿verdad? Tenía planeado escribir antes pero el tiempo ha jugado en mi contra y no he podido hacerlo antes. Por cierto¡Feliz Año! Y muchas gracias a los que todavía seguís este fanfic. No sé para cuándo haré el siguiente capítulo pero es muy probable que sea el último o el antepenúltimo. Ya llevo casi 2 años con este fic y la verdad es que lo estoy sintiendo por la gente que lo sigue. TT De verdad¡gomen nasai!

Dejando mis comentarios de lado¿qué tal este capítulo¿Os ha gustado?

Parece que la relación va avanzando pero Serika sigue por ahí…jeje… ¿Qué pasará? Seguid leyendo y lo sabréis.

Hasta la próxima!


	10. El cómplice

10º Cap. – El cómplice

Después del encuentro inesperado con Serika, los tres llegan al cine. Sólo hay dos películas: una de amor y la otra de comedia.

- ¡La de amor, la de amor! – insistió Serika.

- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Cuál quieres ver, Sato-san?

- Pues…me da igual. Vamos a ver entonces la de amor.

Compraron las entradas y buscaron asiento en la sala. Estaba prácticamente vacía. Se pusieron en tres asientos de delante. Serika insistió en ponerse al lado de Takagi y Sato se puso al otro lado.

Comenzó la película. Era el típico drama romántico de la chica enamorada de un soldado que debe partir a la guerra. Serika estaba atenta a la película y de vez en cuando decía algo sobre ésta o insultaba al soldado.

Sin embargo, tanto Takagi como Sato se aburrían. La película no les llamaba para nada la atención. Ambos, además, tenían la cabeza en otro sitio. Pensaban el uno en el otro. En cómo habría sido su cita si no hubiera irrumpido Serika y en sus posibles avances.

Al final, Sato se decidió a salir para despejarse un poco.

- Takagi-kun, voy a comprar unas bebidas. Quédate aquí con Serika.

- No, no. Mejor te acompaño. Yo también quería salir un rato. No se dará apenas cuenta con lo concentrada que está en la película.

Salieron los dos del cine, en principio en busca de una máquina de refrescos.

- Takagi-kun, para serte sincera, me estaba aburriendo. Esa película no es nada emocionante.

- Jajaja. Yo también.

Sato se quedó mirando la carita que se le había quedado a Takagi después de sonreír y pensó que era adorable. Quizá ahora era el momento de explicarle sus sentimientos.

Parece que ambos pensaron lo mismo al mismo tiempo porque ambos dijeron el nombre del otro al unísono. Después se rieron.

- Primero tú, Sato.

- Vaya…Bueno, a ver…como empiezo…

Sato se comenzó a sonrojar y las palabras no le salían.

Me parece que no seré capaz de decirlo. ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto decírselo?

- Dime, te escucho.

- Jeje. Pues…

Sato paró de hablar y respiró hondo.

- Me temo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Cuando terminó la frase, que le costó unos 5 minutos hasta que la dijo, se sonrojó a más no poder y agachó la cabeza así que no vio la cara de Takagi.

Él estaba bastante sorprendido y rojo.

Con timidez y suavidad Takagi le levantó la barbilla con los dedos y le miró a los ojos y se sonrojó.

Es preciosa…Pero ¿qué estoy haciendo? Ya no controlo mis movimientos…

Sato le miró y se sonrojó aún más. Lenta y tímidamente Takagi acercó su cara a la de ella y le dio un tierno beso.

Cuando sus rostros se separaron, Sato le miró sorprendida. Estaba preguntándose por el motivo de aquel beso tan repentino. Siendo sincera, le había gustado.

Takagi, de repente fue consciente de lo que había hecho, se puso muy rojo y comenzó a excusarse y hablar como pudo…

- Esto…siento haber sido tan brusco…la verdad es que yo también estoy enamorándome de ti.

- ¿Probamos suerte? ¿Salimos juntos? Creo que podría salir muy bien…

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! Yo también tengo buenas vibraciones.

Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron dulcemente. Tímidamente Takagi buscó la mano de Sato. Se cogieron de la mano y volvieron hacia el cine. En la salida ya les estaba esperando Serika, agitando enérgicamente la mano. Pareció sorprendida al verles.

- Jo, habéis tardado mucho. ¿Qué estabais haciendo?

- Nos hemos entretenido. Lo sentimos. Nosotros vamos a cenar fuera, si quieres puedes ir a casa. Volveré después de cenar, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿No puedo ir con vosotros?

Sato le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Eso quería decir que no.

Finalmente, Serika se fue de la vista de los dos pero siguió espiándolos. Notó que estaban más cercanos los dos. ¿Qué habría pasado mientras ella les esperaba?

Entonces una silueta se le acercó a la chica por detrás. Serika se asustó cuando una mano se puso en su hombro.

- Jaja, no te asustes.

- ¿? ¿Quién es usted?

- Ah, lo siento. Olvidaba presentarme. Soy Shiratori, compañero de trabajo de Takagi-kun y Sato-san. He visto que hasta hace un rato estabas con ellos.

- ¿También está enamorado de Sato-san?

- Sí, raro es quien no lo esté en nuestro cuartel. Bueno, al grano. He visto que conoces a Takagi-kun desde hace tiempo y que tenéis una relación cercana. Creo que podríamos aliarnos, por los intereses comunes. Yo quiero que Sato-san sea mi prometida y tú puedes conseguir a Takagi-kun. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Genial! Trato hecho.

Así se cerró el trato entre Serika y Shiratori por conseguir el amor de Takagi y Sato, respectivamente. Takagi y Sato, ajenos a lo que se cuece alrededor, están felices por la nueva relación que han comenzado.

¿Podrán Serika y Shiratori romper ese lazo que se acaba de formar entre la pareja? ¿Sobrevivirá su amor?

Lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo.

Fin capítulo 10.

¡Hola a todos los lectores de este fanfic! Como siempre, me disculpo por la larga demora en escribir el siguiente capítulo (esta ha sido bastante larga) pero la verdad es que la universidad me ha absorbido más de lo que pensaba y después empecé a trabajar así que apenas he tenido tiempo para escribir. La verdad es que pensaba poner éste como capítulo final pero he desistido porque creo que todavía puedo añadir alguna cosa más. Probablemente no haya más que uno o dos capítulos más para finalizar el fanfic y, después, me estoy planteando hacer una especie de epílogo. Ya veremos. De todas formas, la idea es acabar este fanfic este año, por fin (que ya toca). Mil disculpas a los seguidores de este fic, de verdad. Pero seguro que lo acabo.

Bueno, en este capítulo, por fin comienza la relación entre Takagi y Sato. Creo que fue un poco precipitada pero creo que ya tocaba entrar en acción. ¿Os ha gustado este capítulo?

Pues nada, gracias por el apoyo y seguid hasta el final. Hasta la próxima.


	11. Tácticas 1, 2 y¡drástica!

(o Historia de amor de la policía metropolitana 0)

11º Cap. – Tácticas 1, 2 y...¡drástica!

- Eres demasiado bueno con esa niña, Takagi-kun.

- Bueno, cualquiera haría lo mismo. Piensa lo que le ha pasado a su familia y a su casa…

- Ya…aún así…Bueno, olvidemos el tema. Vamos a cenar.

- Sí, eso mismo.

Cenaron tranquilamente, sin ningún percance. Salvo…bueno, realmente ambos sentían que "algo" les vigilaba. En efecto, ellos no lo sabían, pero 2 pares de ojos les miraban atentamente desde otra mesa, ocultos detrás de periódicos con agujeros (xD). Eran Shiratori y Serika.

- Atenta, Serika. Vamos a poner en práctica las tácticas que tengo en mente. Primera táctica: manchar la ropa de Takagi-kun. Harás de camarera y cuando estés cerca de él, se te caerá casualmente la bebida que habías preparado para ellos. Entonces rápidamente le dirás "lo siento, ahora lo arreglo", harás como que buscas un pañuelo para limpiarle pero no tendrás y dirás "venga conmigo, por favor, que se lo limpio". Entonces te lo llevas y dejas a Sato-san sola. Aquí intervengo yo y me la intento llevar a otro sitio. ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡Sí, señor! ¡A la orden! – dijo Serika con pose militar.

Serika se acercó con su traje de camarera hacia la pareja, que ahora parecía más cercana que nunca. Se sonreían con complicidad. Le dio tanta rabia que se le cayó encima la bandeja con las bebidas para la pareja y, al mismo tiempo, cayó al suelo, causando gran estruendo.

- ¿Te has hecho daño?

Sato se había acercado a Serika e intentaba ayudarla a levantar. Vio que tenía una pequeña herida en un dedo. Cuando ella se lo iba a vendar, Serika apartó la mano con desprecio.

- No, estoy bien, gracias. Siento haber derramado su bebida. Ahora les traeré unas nuevas.

Diciendo esto, Serika se alejó y volvió donde Shiratori, avergonzada. Sato se quedó un poco perpleja, no entendió el porqué de la reacción exagerada de la chica. Estaba claro que no la había reconocido. Takagi tampoco, aunque tenía una leve sospecha.

- ¿Qué hago, Shiratori-san? Vaya desastre… Lo he fastidiado, lo siento.

- No pasa nada. Seguiremos con la siguiente táctica. Segunda táctica: la llamada sospechosa. Llamarás desde tu móvil con número desconocido al móvil de Takagi, pondrás una voz un poco diferente a la de siempre y fingirás ser su amante. Cuando diga que no tiene ninguna amante, di "¿ya no te acuerdas de mí? Con lo bien que nos lo pasamos aquella noche en que te emborrachaste…" y seguro que se pondrá nervioso y Sato-san se cabreará pensando que le es infiel. Vamos, ánimo con ello.

- ¡A la orden, señor!

Ring, ring…

Sonó el móvil de Takagi. Éste se extrañó porque normalmente no recibía llamadas nunca. Lo cogió y contestó al teléfono un poco extrañado.

- ¿Diga? Takagi al habla.

- Mi querido Takagi-kun…¿cómo estás? Ya echaba de menos oír tu voz… - dijo una voz melosa al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Ya te has olvidado de mí? Con lo bien que nos lo pasamos aquella noche que te emborrachaste…

- ¿Eres Yumi? ¡No hagas estas bromas! Es peligroso, ya sabes que los polícias no debemos hacer estas cosas porque podrían interceptarnos los teléfonos cualquier criminal. Así que deja de hacer esto, ¿de acuerdo? Adiós.

Takagi colgó el teléfono, un poco enfadado.

- Esas cosas las hacen los niños pequeños, vaya. No sabía que Yumi tuviera estas aficiones…

- ¿Seguro que era Yumi? Me extrañaría mucho, la verdad. No creo que le guste mucho entretenerse haciendo estas cosas.

- La verdad es que lo pasa muy bien tomándome el pelo así que…no me extrañaría…

Ambos se rieron un buen rato. En otra mesa…

- He vuelto a fallar…lo siento mucho, Shiratori-san. Pensaba que esta vez funcionaría…

- Y yo también. Parece que no podemos subestimarlos. Son sujetos inteligentes. (Murmurando) De Sato-san lo sabía pero de Takagi-kun…no me lo esperaba.

- ¿Qué murmura, Shiratori-san?

- Nada, nada. No te preocupes.

Shiratori pensó que si Serika se enteraba de cómo pensaba sobre Takagi dejaría de ayudarle con sus tácticas, así que siguió manteniendo las apariencias.

- Bueno, tercera táctica.

- Shiratori-san…¿puedo decir algo?

- Claro.

- Me parece que en vez de separarlos estamos uniéndolos más. Sólo mire esas miradas que se echan…

Shiratori les miró y comprobó lo que decía la chica. En efecto, parecía que cada vez estaban más cercanos el uno del otro.

- Esto no va bien…tendremos que aplicar la táctica drástica.

- ¿Y cuál es esa táctica?

- El secuestro de la chica.

- ¿Y eso no les unirá más? Takagi-kun le irá a salvar y ella se lo agradecerá. Se abrazarán y besarán apasionadamente y…¡no, eso no funcionará!

- ¿Tú crees? Confía en mí. ¿No hicimos un trato? No se reducirá a secuestrar a Sato-san. Además también estará la amenaza a una niña indefensa.

Serika le miró perpleja. No entendía lo que quería hacer Shiratori.

- Mira. Este es el plan. Tú serás una niña que un criminal rapta (uno de mis ayudantes). A cambio de la niña, se tiene que entregar Sato-san. Entonces, Takagi-kun, que habrá tenido que observar la situación sin poder hacer nada, irá a salvarla. Pero eso la pondrá en peligro, así que la abandonará a su suerte…¿entiendes?

- Claro…¡es un buen plan! Esta vez no puede fallar.

- Pongámoslo en marcha, pues.

Sato y Takagi ya habían salido del restaurante y caminaban por la calle cogidos de la mano, dedicándose de vez en cuando miradas cómplices.

Entonces…se encuentran un hombre de negro, que está amenazando con una pistola a una niña…

- Somos la policía, suelte a la niña. – dijeron ambos detectives al unísono.

- No, si no se entrega usted. – dijo el criminal señalando a Sato.

- ¿Yo? ¿Y eso por qué?

- Usted encarceló a mi padre. Tengo asuntos pendientes con usted.

Sato se acercó al criminal. Éste soltó a la niña.

- ¡Sato-san! ¿De verdad te vas a entregar?

- Por la niña. Protégela con tu vida.

Sato le guiñó un ojo. Takagi sonrió. Ella tenía un plan. No pensaba perder esa batalla. Tenía un as en la manga, seguro. De todas formas, él la ayudaría si fuera necesario.

El criminal y Sato se alejaron y Takagi aparentó irse en dirección contraria con la niña.

- Ten cuidado, niña. Si quieres puedes ir con tus padres ya…- se le cayó el disfraz - ¿Serika? ¿No me digas que todo esto era…?

- Lo siento, Takagi-kun. Lo hice por mí, yo te merezco más que esa.

- Eso lo decidiré yo. Si has sido capaz de llevar a cabo esta treta…sigues siendo tan egoísta como siempre y yo que pensaba que habías cambiado…me has decepcionado, Serika. Voy a ayudarla. Hasta luego.

- ¡Takagi-kun!

Takagi volvió sobre sus pasos, a buscar a su amada. Mientras Serika lloraba desconsolada, y las palabras de Takagi se repetían una y otra vez en su mente que, como afilados cuchillos, herían su corazón.

Fin del capítulo 11.

Nos acercamos al final. El próximo será el capítulo final del fanfic y seguramente, añadiré un epílogo. Espero que os vaya gustando y comentéis los nuevos capítulos. Gracias por seguir leyendo.


	12. Resolución

12º Cap. – Resolución 

"Espero que estés bien…Sato-san". Takagi siguió corriendo en la dirección en que habían desaparecido el secuestrador y Sato. Sin embargo, parece que los había perdido de vista…y había llegado a un callejón sin salida…"¿No hay nada¿Entonces por dónde se fueron? Bueno…a ver Takagi, no te pongas nervioso y piensa algo…pensemos…si todo esto fue una treta no debe ir en serio el secuestrador…entonces no le pasará nada…¡claro¡el móvil! Seguro que lo tiene encendido y no se lo han quitado…Voy a probar". Takagi buscó en la agenda de direcciones de su móvil el número de Sato y llamó.

En un parque cercano al lugar donde estaba Takagi…

- ¿Por qué me has secuestrado? Has dicho que yo arresté a tu padre¿verdad¿Quién es tu padre? – preguntaba Sato.

- …

- ¡Respóndeme! – Sato se impacientaba.

- ¡Cállate ya! No sé nada. Son órdenes. Cuando venga mi jefe le pregunta a él qué quería de usted. – dijo resueltamente el secuestrador.

- ¿Dónde está tu jefe?

El secuestrador ignoró la pregunta de la chica y sacó del bolsillo una caja de cigarros. Lentamente cogió un cigarro y buscó el mechero en sus bolsillos. No lo encontró. Entonces lo vio. Estaba en el suelo, seguramente se le había caído antes, cuando forcejeaba con Sato. Se agachó para cogerlo y…Sato aprovechó la ocasión y efectuó una de esas llaves que a veces muestra en los casos.

El secuestrador acabó en el suelo, dolorido y sin poder decir nada más por el momento. Entonces empezó a sonar el móvil de Sato.

- ¿Sato-san¿Estás bien¿Puedes hablar? – empezó a preguntar Takagi un poco nervioso y preocupado.

- Sí, tranquilo. Ya me he ocupado del secuestrador.

- ¿Dónde estás? Tengo que explicártelo todo. Al parecer nos habían montado una farsa.

- ¿Una farsa? – Sato parecía sorprendida – Estoy en el parque de cerca de donde estábamos antes¿sabes cuál digo?

- Sí, claro. Ahora voy para allá.

Shiratori había estado observando la situación. Cuando vio que su cómplice estaba en el suelo, suspiró. La situación se le estaba escapando de las manos. Se apresuró a llamar a Serika.

- Serika¿has retenido a Takagi-kun?

Al otro lado del teléfono se oían sollozos.

- ¿Serika¿Qué te pasa?

- Takagi-kun…me odia…

- ¿Qué dices¿Está Takagi-kun contigo? – volvió a preguntar Shiratori un poco más impacientemente.

- ¡Ya basta! Ya no quiero saber nada más de tus planes. Ya no voy a colaborar más contigo. Si quieres algo hazlo tú mismo. Adiós.

Serika colgó, muy triste, mientras se dirigía a casa de Takagi. Shiratori se quedó un rato con el móvil en el oído, con la mente en blanco. Cuando salió del shock un pensamiento claro le apareció en la mente: "El plan ha fracasado y ya no tienes colaboradores. Se acabó, tiempo de rendirse". Shiratori suspiró, y se dirigió en sentido contrario al que estaba Sato.

Al cabo de un rato llegó Takagi.

- ¡Sato-san! Menos mal que estás bien. – dijo Takagi con la respiración agitada, pues había estado corriendo hasta llegar.

- Claro. Soy resistente y dura. No es tan fácil acabar conmigo. – dijo Sato sonriendo.

- ¿Y éste de aquí? – preguntó Takagi señalando al secuestrador.

- Le he dado una lección. Así aprenderá a no secuestrar a policías. Jaja.

- Seguro.

Ambos sonrieron.

- Bueno, entonces¿qué fue lo que realmente pasó? – preguntó Sato al rato.

- Resulta que la niña secuestrada era Serika. Se ve que se había aliado con alguien, que creo saber quién, para que ambos nos peleáramos…

- Ajá…eso tendría sentido…entonces el jefe del que hablaba el secuestrador…

- Sí, sería quién yo creo, seguramente. Porque resulta que este chico…es un subordinado de Shiratori-san.

- ¿De Shiratori-kun¿Podría ser que…?

- Estoy casi seguro. – dijo Takagi asintiendo - ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos al karaoke, Yumi, tú y yo? – ella asintió – Pues fue entonces que me enteré que él estaba enamorado de ti…y cuando pensé que erais novios.

Sato comenzó a reírse.

- ¿Shiratori-kun y yo novios? Ni hablar. No es mi tipo de ninguna manera. Además no me gusta su forma de hacer las cosas. Me gustan más los hombres que se mueven por sus ideales, que escuchan a los demás y amables…

Entonces, Sato se sonrojó levemente. Pensó que estaba haciendo una descripción de Takagi. Éste también se sonrojó un poco al ver que ella le miraba fijamente. Estuvieron un rato en silencio. Al final, Sato atrajo la cara del chico a la suya y le besó tiernamente. Cuando se separaron ambos estaban levemente sonrojados, aunque más Takagi.

- Parecemos chicos de instituto…¿verdad? Poniéndonos nerviosos por un simple beso…- comentó Sato sonriendo dulcemente.

- Es cierto. Será la falta de costumbre. – contestó Takagi, también sonriendo.

- Bueno, al menos ya se acabó este asunto. ¿Nos vamos al karaoke?

- Vale. ¿Llamamos a Yumi? – dijo Takagi sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

- No…quiero estar contigo, por hoy. – contestó Sato mirando a Takagi a los ojos.

- Sato-san…

- ¿Me prometes estar siempre a mi lado¿No dejarme nunca atrás?

Sato miró a Takagi. Sus ojos brillaban. Takagi pensó que su mirada era preciosa.

- Por supuesto. Quiero estar siempre a tu lado… - y Takagi le besó.

Fin del capítulo 12.

* * *

Y el final ya está a la vuelta de la esquina…Ya sólo queda uno más.

Gracias por leerme y sigan enviando reviews…


	13. Epílogo

Epílogo

- Miwako, no olvides el ramo…- decía una chica dándole un ramo de flores a la novia.

Esta chica era Yumi, policía encargada del tráfico, compañera de fatigas de Miwako Sato, la novia. Sí, la popular Sato finalmente se casaba. Justo hacía un año, su próximo esposo le había pedido la mano mientras prometía permanecer a su lado siempre y protegerla, después de 5 años de noviazgo. 5 felices años, para ambos.

- Takagi, los anillos están en la mesa. Cógelos antes de que se te olviden.

En casa de Takagi, una chica ayudaba también a prepararse al novio. Esta chica era Serika, la chica que una vez salió con Takagi y que vivía en su casa desde que la suya se incendió. Sin embargo, después de los últimos incidentes, la chica no insistió más y comenzó a tratar a Takagi como un hermano.

La celebración daba comienzo. Los novios, de blanco, llegaron al altar, donde un cura aguardaba su llegada.

- Wataru Takagi-san¿quieres a Miwako Sato-san como tu legítima esposa y prometes respetarla, amarla y cuidarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Sí, quiero.

- Miwako Sato-san¿quieres a Wataru Takagi-san como tu legítimo esposo y prometes respetarle, amarle y cuidarle hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Sí, quiero.

Los novios se besaron. La gran mayoría de los policías del cuartel que habían venido a ver la boda se echaron a llorar, porque Sato ya no era soltera (xD). Shiratori no lloraba pero estaba bastante triste. El inspector Megure se acercó por detrás y puso una mano en el hombre de Shiratori, en señal de consuelo. Él estaba contento por la unión, sabía que desde el principio había habido algo que les unía a ambos. Serika aplaudía y sonreía, al lado de Yumi, que hacía lo mismo. Chiba se puso al lado de esta y ambos se miraron mientras se sonreían.

La novia tiró al aire el ramo. Fue Yumi quien lo cogió, mientras sonreía felizmente. Miró a Chiba. Éste se sorprendió un poco pero no dudó en abrazarla.

* * *

- No me hubiera imaginado que mi boda me haría tanta ilusión…pensaba que no iba conmigo…

- Eso fue antes de que conocieras el amor, Miwako…

- Tienes razón, Wataru.

- Por cierto¿cuántos hijos te gustaría tener?

- ¿Hijos? Primero disfrutemos de nuestra relación matrimonial, vayámonos de luna de miel.

- Sí…

Se besaron felices, pensando en su futuro próximo y sus proyectos. Sin olvidar, evidentemente, su trabajo que, al fin y al cabo, les había unido para el resto de sus vidas.

-FIN-

* * *

Y aquí tienen el final, finalmente. Después de dos años, he llegado al final de este fanfic. La verdad es que no tenía pensado tenerlo en proceso tanto tiempo pero entre unas cosas y otras…he tardado más. Además, quería que fuera un fanfic un poco más largo que otros que he escrito y elaborado sobre mi pareja favorita de Detective Conan, Takagi y Sato. Creo que al final me quedó muy pasteloso pero bueno, espero que de todas formas les guste. Si hay alguien que todavía siga este fanfic, deseo sinceramente que haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias a todos los que escribieron reviews y a los que lo hagan de ahora en adelante también. Agradecería que me comentaran qué tal quedó, porque es probable que en un futuro próximo haga uno nuevo de esta pareja.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
